Ni Hi n Ay
by Jukesette1
Summary: It is October ’83 and Alice is heading home from work. As she steps down a narrow alleyway that leads to her small basement apartment, she finds an unconscious man on her doorstep; a man with a swirling mask.
1. Medicine Woman

_  
'If a man is to do something more than human, he must have more than human powers.' _

~ Native American Proverb

------

Alice worked at the hospital as a nurse, night shift. It was early morning as she walked through the waking streets of New York and towards her small apartment.

The young woman shuffled quickly to avoid getting mugged. As she finally made it to her stairwell that led down to her front door, she stopped and stared for the longest time. She was attempting to make out a large 'something' that was crouched in her doorway.

"Maybe it's just a bum…" Whispering this to herself and arming her hand with a can of pepper spray. Alice approached with extreme caution and stopped when she noticed blood dripping from the huddled form. She knelt down very slowly and noticed the mask right away from the wanted posters and from the news. This was Rorschach and here he was, bleeding buckets on her doorstep.

Swiftly, she unlocked her apartment door, knelt down and looped her arms under his armpits and dragged him in. For someone so small, he was heavy. Possibly, a lot of muscle on his body from all the vigilante work.

She moved him to the middle of her living room floor and rushed back to the front and picked up her welcome mat, which was saturated from his blood and moved it inside. She would water down the step later.

Quickly, she began removing his trench coat and saw the wound, blood oozing out in fresh rivers down his arm. She squinted in the dim light at the wound and slowly, carefully, fingers trailed up to his scarf and a hand shot out around her wrist and he squeezed to the best of his abilities.

It didn't hurt as much as it startled her. But he only let out a pained groan and his head lulled back. He passed out again.

------

The first hour was critical. She felt around the wound and felt the lump where the bullet was lodged. She looked and found that no arteries were nicked.

She picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol and doused her hands. Quickly, she rubbed her hands together and worked up her arms to her elbows. And, every so gently, picked up a pair of fine tweezers and began fishing out the bullet.

Rorschach growled and cried out in agony as she fished around the fatty layer of tissue and found the bullet had stopped right before the muscle wall. With skilled hands, she pulled the bullet out and breathed out in relief that he didn't begin bleeding like a stuck pig.

She put a hand on Rorschach's upper chest and pushed him down and began cleaning out the wound with rubbing alcohol and picked up a sterile needle and threaded it with fine thread and began sewing him up.

The injured vigilante grunted and his head lulled back, possibly passed out from the excruciating pain.

And quickly, she knotted the thread and began wrapping up his shoulder with gauze and strips of bandages.

Afterward, the young woman could now see the first signs of the sun appearing along the walls, its bright brilliance illuminating the room in gold.

The masked vigilante was too fragile to move at the time, so she pushed a pillow under his head and covered him with warm blankets.

She took his stained trench coat and white shirt, and filled a large basin with water. Like a caring mother, began scrubbing out the stains of blood.

While her boney hands worked on the coat and shirt, all sorts of thoughts ran rampant through her mind. Why did she take in this man? He was a killer, according to the news. But something her grandmother told her, that we all were family, even the white men that chased her people off their land. Love thy enemy. All those old morals springing to mind as she finished scrubbing out the blood and various other stains. She squeezed the excess water from the garments and moved them to her indoor clothes line and allowed it to drip dry for the day.

She turned to the clock and she noticed it was ten in the morning. Hastily, she went to her bathroom, freshened up and went to her bed, which wasn't too far from the living room. She lay there, motionless and she could hear his ragged breathing. She tossed and turned in her bed a few times, but she couldn't get comfortable.

Quietly, she sat on the sofa, watching him sleep on her floor. Yet, curiosity got the better of her and gently, she knelt down to his level and began removing the mask and a hand shot up and wrapped around her throat. A low guttural growl escaped his lips. "Where's my shirt?!"

Alice was struggling to breathe, but he shook her hard. "WHERE IS IT?! ANSWER ME!"

"I will… if you let go of me." She rasped. He let go and he shot a hand to his shoulder, cradling the wounded flesh.

"Hrrm… go get it." He was calm and slowly sat up.

She rubbed at her neck and wandered to the clothes line and pulled it from the clothes pins. They were damp still, but she carried them over to him and held it out.

He took the shirt and he grumbled. "Wet. What'd you do?"

"Washed it." She stated simply, her body trembling and her hand rubbing at her neck.

Rorschach could only snarl and tossed it back to the woman. He eyed the blankets and ran a hand to the bandaged shoulder. "What happened?"

"You were shot. I found you on my doorstep this morning." Alice said, watching him, seeing what he was going to do next.

"Hrrm…" He felt his mask, still in place. He examined the blankets and pillow that was beneath his head. He looked around the apartment in curiosity and noted the decorations of Native American décor, like the dream catcher that hung by the front door and the different knick knacks and pictures that hung in the kitchen.

"Why did you help?" He said, still eyeing the apartment as calmly as possible.

"I felt it was the right thing to do." Alice moved a bit closer, but remained a good distance and her pepper spray was only several steps away.

"Stupid thing to do. I'm dangerous." He tried to stand up, but grunted in pain and fell back.

"Hey, you're really weak. You need to rest before you leave…" She was stunned when he turned and faced her. Those swirling black spots hypnotizing her.

"Don't know anything. Probably called the police on me." He stated and sighed, giving up for the time being. He knew he was in no condition to move and it was daylight. He would need to stay put for a while.

"No, I didn't call." She said, folding her arms.

"Then who did this?" He pointed to the stitching along his collarbone.

"For your information, I did." She said, walking to the kitchen and began picking up some fresh gauze and pulling out a bottle of something.

"You a doctor?" Rorschach grunted as he began undoing the bandaging.

"No, I'm actually a registered nurse." She went over and knelt down slowly. "Would you mind?" She asked, motioning to his wound.

"Yes…" He glowered, but she gently began removing his bandaging and began cleaning the area and reapplying new bandaging.

"This is to prevent infection…" She idly said. "You should be right as rain in a few weeks, but nothing heavy. You could rip open the would and that wouldn't be very good, now, would it?" She finished and sat back on her knees. "You can leave when you feel up to it. Are you hungry?"

Rorschach felt taken aback by this woman's kindness. Suddenly, the wall of suspicion came up and he growled, but nodded. "Poison me and I'll kill you."

Alice crossed her arms. "How will you kill me if you're dead from poisoning?"

Rorschach growled, but turned away and laid back on the makeshift bed.

The woman heated up some left over stew and buttered several slices of white bread. She put this on a tray and carried it over and she knelt beside him. "Here. Try to eat something."

Slowly and reluctantly, he sat up and allowed her to balance the food on his knees. With his left hand, he moved to the mask, but he turned.

Alice got the hint and she excused herself to the other part of the apartment.

She laid in her bed and listened to the sound of loud slurps and smacking of lips. The sign that he was finished with his meal, the clang of the metal spoon in the bowl and he put the tray down.

And as soon as that happened, she had settled into a peaceful sleep for the day.

------

*A/N: The title 'Ni Hi n Ay' is Cherokee and translates to 'You and I'.


	2. Infection & The Hunted

_"A danger foreseen is half-avoided." _

~ Cheyenne proverb

-------

Evening had come and Alice was slowly 'rousing from her sleep and stared at her alarm clock. It was nearly 7:30 P.M.

Quietly, she sat up and ran a hand through her long, black hair. Then the memories returned with a vengeance. She darted from her small bedroom to the living area and noticed he was sleeping on his left side, a hand over his bandage. A sigh of relief came and she went over, kneeling beside him.

"Hey…" she made the mistake of touching his arm.

As quickly as she touched him, he grabbed at her wrist and yanked her down to completely to the ground and he spoke in a harsh, shuddering breath. "Get me my clothes!" He let her go abruptly and lain back, shivering and clutching at his bandages.

Alice stared at the swirling blots on the mask. Her heart thumping at how close she was to him. Her nostrils soon caught a whiff of the man's overwhelming body odor. But within those few seconds, she pushed herself up to her feet and stumbled back.

The vigilante tried to stand, but fell forward, clutching his wound and let out strangled growls. "Bitch. Need my clothes."

With a defiant glare, she folded her arms and snapped. "NO!"

He turned and just looked at her, at least, she thought he was. If she could see his face and eyes, it'd have pure shock written all over it.

"What?" He rasped.

"I said, no!" She frowned. She wasn't afraid of him that moment. He was wounded, a bird with a broken wing. There was no way he could attack her. Could he? "Why should I give you your stuff after you've choked and assaulted me? And after I saved your life. I could've left you out there to rot, but I didn't because…" She stopped there. To be honest with herself, she didn't know why she helped this man out. He was a wanted criminal and a highly dangerous psychopath.

"Don't know why? Hrrm, typical woman." He sighed and let out a shiver, rubbing at his arms. "Cold…"

"Of course it is. It's autumn." She went over and pulled another blanket off the back of the sofa and laid it across his body. Gently, she knelt down beside him again and slowly peeled back the blankets off his chest. He didn't fight, but he snarled like a rabid dog.

"I need to examine your wound. Just hold still…" She went over to touch, but he moved away and growled darkly. "Stop that!" She snapped and grabbed at the bandages and pulled them back. She saw caked blood and eyed the stitching. The flesh looked like it was beginning to bind. "We need to clean this."

He growled again, but stayed still while she went to get her first aid kit. He lowered his head in thought, trying to think up a way to escape this place. He heard her moving around in the other room. Quietly, he pulled back the blanket and gripped the arm of the sofa with his left hand and hoisted himself up, but the pain throbbed and he slowly made his way to the sofa and sat. He hadn't been in this much pain in a long time.

Alice rummaged under her sink for the kit. She heard him snarl and there was the sound of movement. Quickly, she got her kit and hurried out. She saw him laying on the sofa, his chest bare and his head lulling back against the cushions. She stared for a few moments, eyeing the vigilante's body. She tore her eyes away as he lifted his head, almost sensing her presence in the room. Quietly, she dabbed the area with alcohol then rubbed more salve on it.

He grunted and arched up off the sofa. With a swift movement, he slapped her hard and shoved her to the ground. Once she was down, he got up and walked towards the kitchen and grabbed at his clothes and began putting them on.

Alice laid there, stunned and tasted the hot, coppery blood spilling from her cheek onto her tongue. She pushed herself up off the floor, wobbly arms supporting her thin frame.

Rorschach didn't even give her a second glance. He was trying to slip on his shirt, but stretching his right arm was proving to be a chore. He couldn't leave with no shirt. He turned and saw Alice, looking up at him with her mouth slightly opened, a trickle of blood

He looked down at his collarbone, fresh blood spilling from the re-opened wound, the stitches torn. He swayed, moving away from the kitchen towards the front door, but he didn't make it, the overwhelming dizziness from his lost blood, the pain and anger all causing him to sway and he fell to the ground.

----------

A large man staggered into the alleyway and he looked around, kicking over trashcans and searching for the vigilante he had shot the night before.

"He has to be around here some where." Muttered the thick accented, burly Italian. He pulled out a revolver from his coat pocket and peered down the stairwell that led to Alice's basement apartment.

Quietly, he headed down the stairs and knelt down, looking for any sign of blood, but noticed the sidewalk had been thoroughly washed. He strained to listen as he heard someone moving around. He stood up to his full height and began rubbing at his chin. "I wonder…" He muttered quietly.

-------

Alice managed to drag Rorschach to her bed and laid him down. She sat on his side and began stitching him up again and, without thinking, removed his mask. His face was strewn in pain as she dumped the rubbing alcohol over his wound.

"Shhh…" She whispered in a caring tone, stroking his forehead. He felt hot. He was burning up. She finished with his wound, re-dressed his wound and began removing the rest of his clothing, trying to lower his body temperature down. She covered him with a thin top sheet and headed to the kitchen for a bowl of ice water and some clean kitchen rags.

She returned with the rags and began smoothing the drenched cloths over his bare body, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. The cloths smoothed over his chest and down his stomach, but stopped at the waistline. She felt uneasy, but pulled the sheet up off his legs and began working on his feet, calves and thighs.

Once she finished cleaning his body of grime and sweat, she placed some cool cloths on his face and chest, trying to keep him from burning with fever. It was an infection and she need to kill it with antibiotics.

She got up to fetch some from her medicine cabinet, but she heard a knock at her door.

Alice smoothed her hair back and headed to the door and called out before opening. "Who is it?"

"Neighborhood watch." Was the only reply.

Alice knew of the so-called neighborhood watch. A gang of so-called mobsters that had recently moved into the area. The neighbors gossiped about them, spreading rumors that they were part of a nefarious drug ring. Although, she wasn't completely surprised by that. The neighborhood she was in was always trouble.  
She undid only one lock and opened it slowly and peered out from the crack. "Yes?"

"Hello, ma'm." The mobster removed his hat in respect. "We're lookin' for a man…"

"A man?" She arched an eyebrow. "Look, is this really important? I got a sick kid in here!"

"Sorry…" He grinned, leaning against the doorframe. "Is there a Mr…?"

"No, I'm not married." She frowned, not liking the look this man was giving her.

"Ah. Well, did ya hear anything last night around 11:30 or so?"

"No. You see, I work night shift at County General. I'm the cleaning lady." She lied.

"Ok, but I see you cleaned your step." He ran his Armani shoe over the now clean welcome mat.

"Of course I did! Some yutz bled all over it." She snapped.

"But ya didn't see anyone?" He inquired again.

"No, I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"But if ya do, be sure to give me a call." He pulled out a white calling card and slipped it through the crack in the door.

"Right." She took the card and she looked up. "Who would I be lookin' for?"

"You'll know." He put his hat back on and left quietly.

Alice shut the door and began locking it again. The dark-skinned woman turned to a frightening shade of white. It was very obvious that Rorschach was on a case and those mobsters got him. That would mean they could be watching her home and her. She'd need to lay low, get him out of her home before someone was killed.

-------

The mobster got into the waiting car and sat down. He pulled out a cigar and lit it up.

"So, ya find him?" Came a deep voice from the front seat.

"Naw." He shook his head. "But he was there. Some broad said there was blood on her doorstep, but the trail grew cold."

"He's out there. No one has ever had the success in killing off Rorschach." Came the gruff voice from the front seat.

"Ya think someone would be hidin' him?" The man asked, after taking several puffs from his cigar.

"Huh, why would they? He'd kill them and run off. That man can't be helped." The man up front turned to the driver that was to his left.. "He's hidin' somewhere and we'll find him. Let's get out of here."

******

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and favorites! There will be folklore and visions and stuff... it's coming. :)_


	3. Broken Fever

'_Tell me and I'll forget. Show me, and I may not remember. Involve me, and I'll understand.'_~ Native American Proverb  
_  
-----_

Alice stepped into her bathroom and began washing at her face and running her thin hand over the bruising on her cheek. She winced as her thin fingers gently ran over the agitated flesh. She would have to get an ice pack for that.

She had the right mind to have those mobsters come in and take him away, but he was a man, a man who used to be good and fought off the villains. Rorschach was a shadow of what that man was.

The woman walked to the bed where Rorschach was laying and sat in her chair, watching him writhe and wriggle. He was moaning in his sleep, his body fighting off the infection the best way it could, with a burning fever.

"He'll need antibiotics." Alice spoke to herself, staring at the man before her. He looked worn out, his face was long, his nose crooked and his face dotted with lots of freckles. But his face shown more age than she'd seen. This was a man who had seen the evils of society far too many times.

Slowly, the woman got up and went to her bathroom to retrieve the antibiotics. When she returned, he groaned more, arching up and fighting an invisible foe. She hurried to the kitchen and ground up the pill and dumped it into a glass of water. She sat beside him and lifted his head and she put the glass to his mouth, urging him to drink up.

Some water dribbled down the man's stubbly chin and down his gaunt cheeks, but Alice managed to get the medication into him and set the glass down on the nightstand.

Gently, with a loving hand, she picked up a cloth and began wiping at his forehead and face, humming softly as she did so. The nurse in her coming out for her patient.

-------

Rorschach had many dreams. Dreams of his time with the Watchmen, when vigilantes were allowed to run about and save people.

Then he dreamt of that night when he was with the parents of Blair Roche, promising them he'd bring home their little girl safely.

"I'm going with you…" Night Owl commented, grabbing his friend by the arm, when Rorschach informed him where he was going that night.

"No." Was the harsh reply, yanking his arm away and turning towards the exit from the Night Owl's nest.

Of course, Night Owl followed, but Rorschach vanished without a trace, leaving the Night Owl in the dark about his whereabouts. That's when Rorschach wasn't the same.

That's when the dream turned into the nightmare of the fire, the killing of the man that murdered the little girl.

Soon, the flames began engulfing him and he whined, the burning sensation on his skin causing agonizing pain and the sounds of a crying child in the distance made him cringe.

The agonizing heat was beginning to suffocate him, he couldn't breathe. He held his breath for a few moments and that's when he woke up with a start and he stared into the darkness.

He felt around, looking for something that he wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly. Then, his hands moved up to his face and he felt the bare skin beneath his fingers. Dread and fright overcame him, but he felt a cool cloth press against his forehead and a soft whisper. "Shh, relax. You're fever broke." Came the voice from the darkness.

"Who are you?" He whispered, panic evident in his voice. "What day is it?"

"You've been in bed for several days. Fighting an infection and fever." She replied, still cooling his face with a cloth.

It had indeed been at least 4 days since Rorschach was discovered. The unmasked man was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He sat up, but his head spinning from the fever that had wreaked havoc on his body. He winced as he moved his right arm, touching the bandaging and turning to the voice in the dark.

"Why?" He snarled.

"You needed help…" Came the short reply, but she didn't turn on the light.

"Where's my face?!" He snapped, wanting to kill this person.

"Listen…" Came the voice again. "I don't want to start anything with you. I'm sorry to say, I needed to remove your mask and clothing. Believe me, I have no intention of doing you harm."

"Hard to believe. Know what I look like. You'll squeal." He kept his head back on the headboard and he stared off into the darkness. The only thing illuminating the dark room was a small, bedside alarm clock.

"Why were those men after you?" She asked.

"None of your business." He snapped.

"It is when you were in my doorstep, bleedin' to death!" She snapped back. "Look, they don't know you're here. I've been keeping my eye out."

"You're a woman…" He was cut off by her argument.

"And what does that have to do with anything?!" She defended herself to his impossible man.

"Can't be trusted." He said, now shifting himself into a more comfortable position.

"And you can't be trusted either. I guess we're both at a stalemate, aren't we?" She fumed, but now kept her mouth shut as she waited for some retort from him.

"Sorry." Came a small reply.

"What for?" She asked in a very irritated tone.

"Hitting you." He sighed. "You saved me… should've let me die." He stared into the darkness, unable to think of what else to say that moment.

Alice reached over to the bedside lamp and turned it on. "Look, I'm not inclined to let people die on my doorstep." She gave a small shrug. "And besides, I owe you."

"Why?" He looked up at her with scrutinizing eyes.

"You did a service to this city. I was never a fan of the Keene Act. You did some good to this city. Think of it as a payback for all your services."

Rorschach didn't know what to say, but he looked at his lap. "Can I have my mask?"

Alice nodded and handed it back to him. "I know it might not make much of a difference, but you have my word that your identity is safe with me."

He slipped his mask back on and he muffled a reply. "You better…" He swung his legs out from under the blankets. "My clothes?"

The woman wasn't too sure about that. "I think you need to stay here, rest up, get your strength back."

"No. Fast healer. Don't need to be here any longer." He grunted, sitting up, ignoring the dizzy feeling in his head.

Alice sighed in defeat and carried his clothes over to him and laid them beside him. Quickly, he picked them up, feeling them in his fingers. "They're clean."

"Yes, they were filthy." Alice commented, heading to the door to give him privacy.

He nodded and stood up and began undressing.

Alice shut the door and walked to the sofa and sat down, running her hands over her knees and staring off into space, thinking about the past few days. She had nursed him back to health and he actually apologized for hurting her. She touched her cheek and smiled a bit, but he heard him struggling.

She got up and went to the door and knocked. "Are you alright?"

"Hrm…" Was all she heard.

She opened the door a crack and she noticed him struggling with his shirt, attempting to button it up.

Alice walked in and went over, her hands reaching to him. "May I?"

He stared at her, but he took a step back. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Very gently, she began buttoning up his shirt and finished. She took a step back as he began slipping on his trench coat.

He looked up and finally stared at her, studying her almost. "You an Indian?"

Alice blinked and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, I am."

"Hrrm." He picked up his hat from a nearby table and walked slowly to the living room. He stopped and he turned. "Good people." He nodded to her. "Keep your word. Do not tell."

Alice nodded. "I will keep my word to you…"

Rorschach carefully slipped out the front door. Alice rushed to the door and stared out into the darkness and saw that he was gone.

She stood there for a long while, hoping he'd return. But the alleyway was empty.

-------

A/N: Hope you're all enjoying this. Don't worry, Rorschach will be back. It's like feeding a cat. LOL! Besides, those mob guys maybe a little thick skulled, but I'm sure they're not done with Alice and Rorschach yet. Also, I'm really hoping that I'm keeping Rorschach in character. It isn't easy.

Also, if you want an idea of what Alice looks like, Google the name 'Irene Bedard'. She's a very influential Native American actress, whom I deeply admire. There's also a video on youtube entitled 'Arlene's Fry Bread Magic - Smoke Signals'. Copy and paste that into the search and it should come up. Irene Bedard is in this 4 minute clip and looking beautiful, as always.

Aho for all the comments and readers.

PS: Aho is the Kiowa term for 'Thank you'


	4. Tokens

_'The greatest strength is gentleness' _  
~ Iroquois Proverb

------

A month had passed since Rorschach's departure from the tiny basement apartment. But Alice soon put the memories of the masked vigilante behind her and went back to her usual routine at work and at home.

Winter was approaching and the city was putting its worries on hold for the upcoming Thanksgiving festivities. Soon Macy's would be putting on its annual Thanksgiving Day parade and the shops and department stores would be mad houses the day after the holiday.

Alice loathed the holidays, but kept a smile when she listened to the other ladies at her station talking about their son or daughter in the annual school production of the First Thanksgiving or their husbands coming home with fat bonuses so that their wives could spend it on Black Friday. Alice, on the other hand, was alone and had no family to speak of. She was an only child and both parents died some years ago.

She had to admit, she was envious of her coworkers, going on and on about a warm home full of laughing children and loving husbands, caring grandparents, who brought armloads of gifts for their beloved grandchildren.

But this Thanksgiving was going to be different; a new, female intern invited Alice over for dinner. Alice didn't want to seem too desperate, but grinned and nodded. "Yes, I'd love to go!"

"Great! Here's the address and dinner will be served at six." The bright intern handed over the slip of paper and hurried down the hall to her patients.

Alice held the paper and folded it neatly into her wallet.

------

Pork and beans were Walter Kovacs' meal. He sat on a rickety chair and was hogging down the cold beans and muttering about his heat being out again. He listened to his neighbors that were in the apartment complex around him.

The upstairs couple were arguing again. Sounded like it was getting physical too when he hard something shatter and the woman scream, but it was cut off by the sound of a slamming door. Then he turned his attention to the sound of his downstairs neighbor. An elderly woman with too many cats to count. She was normally the quiet one and kept to herself mostly. Walter thought she had some form of dementia.

Then came his next door neighbors. The drug addict that used to be a wealthy kid from Manhattan. The man was quieter than usual, Walter assumed that he was out looking for another hit up. Then came the landlady, Dolores Shairp, who sounded like she was yelling about something that possibly had something to do with him. She came pounding on his door, demanding he should open it, but Walter ignored her and picked up one of his magazines and began reading.

Once the pounding ceased and the large woman made her way back to her own apartment, he got up and began making his way out of the apartment towards the alley that was just a step or two away from the rear door of the building. He wandered over to a dumpster and opened the lid slowly, eyeing his clothing, folded neatly amongst the garbage.

He removed his costume and found a private place to change and headed out on patrol.

A day or two before Thanksgiving was always a good time to catch criminals in the act, due to the high amount of people rushing about with money in their pockets, groceries and gifts in their arms as they hurried to their homes.

Walter never recalled a decent holiday, in fact, he never felt a good reason to celebrate when he was young. Reflecting back on his childhood, the Lillian Charlton school always had nice holiday get-togethers. He remembered fondly one gift he ever received. It was from a teacher at the school, who gave him a very nice, five and dime journal with faux leather for the cover. But he didn't care, it was the first real gift he'd ever received and he wrote in it until he used up all the pages and the binding began to crumple and break.

As he walked through the streets on his patrol, he came into an alleyway, where he heard someone struggling with something. That's when he caught sight of a large man with a burlap sack and a large bat. He was whacking it hard and the sounds of gargles and squeaks caught Rorschach's ears. The vigilante approached in dead silence, but cleared his throat as he was in close proximity of the assailant.

The man nearly dropped the bat and let out a guttural gasp. "Oh god…" He took a few steps, but dropped the bag.

Rorschach had a faint idea what he was doing, but the vigilante began cracking his knuckles and approached the man and shoved him into a wall. Within a second of the man hitting the wall, Rorschach began beating the daylights out of him and breaking several bones in the man's ribcage and arm in the process.

After the brief scuffle and the man on the ground and groaning in pain, Rorschach picked up the burlap sack and he growled in anger. A sack of kittens, barely able to hold their heads up were dead, but he noticed movement and slowly scooped up a shivering kitten, screaming at the top of its lungs, begging for nourishment and love.

Rorschach gently put the kitten into his coat and slowly began wrapping up the remaining dead kittens, he would have to bury them somewhere safe. He then turned and glared at the man, who was looking up at him with large eyes. Very slowly, the vigilante bent down and picked up the bat and held it over his head. "Dogs get put down…" And the bat swung down and he struck the man with several large blows.

------

As Thanksgiving approached, Alice was inquired by her coworker to make a dish to bring to the dinner. The kitchen was strewn with various pots as pans as Alice worked on a traditional lentil stew her mother had taught her, from where her mother learned from her grandmother.

Alice had put a lid on the pot to allow it to simmer for a bit and she turned to her mountain of dishes, rolled up her sleeves and dove in, but groaned when someone knocked at her door.

The young woman was wiping at her hands with a rag as she went to the door and peered out the peephole. She saw nothing, but slowly opened it a crack and called out. "Hello?" She replied nervously, feeling a bit anxious.

As she peered out, there sat a small kitten, half blind and sniffing about on the ground.

Alice shut the door, undid the locks and re-opened the door. She quickly knelt down slowly, scooping up the small black and white kitten, shushing it and rocking it gently. Beneath the small kitten was a scrap of paper and had a strange symbol written on it with black, felt-tip marker. She turned it around several times, trying to figure out who it was from, but the symbol's meaning evaded her mind. Alice folded the paper in her hand and held the kitten close to her chest and brought the crying thing inside, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Just on the other side of the alleyway, stood Rorschach, watching from the shadows and quite pleased that she had taken in the kitten.

He felt like he had done something for her. They were even.

-------

A/N: Aho for all the awesome reviews and faves too! They really make my day. I also re-written this chapter about three times. I know this one's a bit short, but I do have the entire thing set out. I had finally overcome my bout of writer's block too.

Also, I'm working on a soundtrack for this fan fiction. Once I compile every song I plan to use, I'll upload it for people to download.

As always, thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.


	5. Weaving Friendships

'_Sharing and giving are the ways of the Creator'  
_~ Sauk Proverb

--------

Alice cared and nurtured the kitten by feeding it warm milk from an eyedropper. Very gently, she drew a bath in the sink and began gently massaging the kitten's wet fur with dish soap to untangle the knots and get rid of the fleas. The kitten screeched in protest as it sniffled, water going up it's pink nose.

Grabbing a towel, Alice wrapped up the drenched kitten and held it close to her body as she cooed softly and sat in her chair and rocked gently, holding the bundle next to her heart. The kitten's cries settled and a small purr began as the woman rocked gently.

Slowly, she moved a hand over to the table and picked up the 'calling card' that was left behind and inspected it for a while. The symbol looked like two 'R's' and dots. The thoughts circulated through her mind and she smiled, nodding her head slightly. "Ah…" She had an idea who this was from.

Very gently, she laid the kitten in a box and went to her bedroom closet and was in search of something. She tossed out several pairs of shoes and a box of something to the side and yanked out a large box and held it up. She quietly went back to her chair, sat and opened the box and held out a small, square piece of fabric. She ran her thumbs over the woven object with great care and moved her hand back to the basket and began pulling out some long, bright colored thread and set to work.

-------

The week after Thanksgiving was the beginning of the Christmas rush and the streets were packed with shoppers, Salvation Army bell ringers, carolers and families ice skating at Rockefeller Center.

Snow had also began to fall on the bustling city, coating the streets and buildings with a soft, coconut layer of snow. Walter Kovacs adjusted his sign as he pulled his coat tighter around himself and stuffed his _New Frontiersmen_ paper into his coat to keep himself somewhat warmer. He sat for a long while, watching and observing people in Central Park.

"Hrrm…" He observed a young woman, who was greeting her boyfriend. "Unfaithful." He laid his eyes on the man, who held his girlfriend in his arms. Then he turned to another person, a young man who appeared to be a successful business man. "Child molester." Walter muttered to himself again. He let out a shiver as a gust of chilly air hit his exposed face. He rubbed his hands together and blew into them as he continued to watch for a while, but gave up for the day, held his sign back up and began shuffling down the winding pathway that led out of the park.

The walk seemed longer than usual today. He felt tired and drained. He had a bit on his mind about those drug dealers, which he was still unable to locate. He felt anxious, wanting to stop the men that shot him. He needed to squeeze more people, he felt soft. He growled inwardly, thinking about his decline in aggressiveness towards criminals.

Shoving all thoughts aside, he was hungry and felt a visit to his old friend Daniel Dreiberg was in order. He knew on Fridays, Dan went grocery shopping and he always had a spare can of beans or a bag of sugar cubes in his pantry.

Night crept and the city had begun to illuminate with all the multi-color strands of lights. Walter's eyes blinked as he attempted to block out the bright lights and his mind attempting to tune out the sounds of happy people singing and laughing. There was nothing to be happy about when the world, as they knew it, could possibly end.

That's when Walter saw her. He nearly froze on the spot, staring at the sight of Alice, walking down the street with a large bag full of something. He took a few steps into the alleyway and hid amongst the shadows as she strolled by, not even taking notice of him. Walter's interest was peaked and he followed. "Foolish woman. Not even aware." He muttered.

Rounding several corners and crossing one major intersection, her destination was clear to Walter. Holy Apostles Soup Kitchen was just across the ways.

Walter stayed back, not daring to go over there and make his presence known to Alice or the other homeless people. He sat and watched from a distance, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. He waited.

Alice wandered through the door and she was greeted by a young priest, who looked surprised to see her. "Alice, it's bee so very long." He shook her hand and smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Got some donations." She put the bag down and pulled out a woven blanket. She spread it out before him to show the complicated design and the vibrant colors.

"Alice, these must've taken months to complete." The priest took the one and ran his thumbs over the semi-soft materials.

"Some can make a pretty penny, if you know where to sell them." She pushed the bag full of blankets towards the priest. "Take them, please?"

"You haven't been this generous since the passing of your mother." He looked up. "Something on your mind?"

"No." She shook her head. "Felt like doing something for someone in need." but she rummaged through the bag and picked up a folded blanket. "This is for a friend." The design was zig zag and the colors were a simple black and white.

"Thank you so much, Allie. I know our residents will be appreciative." He picked up the bag and walked her to the door. "Won't you stay for some dinner?"

"No, I couldn't impose." She shook her head and smiled. "But I will try to make it back for Christmas dinner."

"You know our doors are always open." The Priest patted her shoulder and turned back into the building.

Alice took a breath and began heading back across the street and headed towards Walter's direction.

Walter lowered his head and he shifted as she headed his way. He heard her footsteps come to a stop and he peered up slightly, only to see a pair of legs and folded arms. He whispered. "Followed you."

"Yes, I know." She looked around. "Come in the alleyway." She turned and slipped into the dark alley.

He did as she asked and he looked up at her. "Not as stupid as I thought you were."

"Keeping tabs on me?" Alice looked slightly perturbed. "I told you that your secret was safe with me."

"Just making sure." He replied. She noticed he was keeping his head up higher now. She passed him in height by about two inches. He probably felt awkward about his height around her. "Make that for someone?"

"This?" She held it up and unfolded it. "I was inspired by your mask." She folded it back up and held it out. "Take it. I made it for you."

Walter stood there, his jaw quivering and his nostrils flared. He didn't know what to say or even how to react to her gesture of kindness.

"You gave me that kitten, didn't you?" Alice asked, trying to break the now awkward silence between them. She pulled the blanket back to her chest and watched to see what he'd do next.

"Yes." He replied, his mouth quivering still, a slight muscle twitch under his left eye was plainly visible to her. She knew this was causing him great unease and he possibly felt like the blanket would come out and bite him if he accepted, or he would feel compelled to return some human feelings towards her.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly, looking downcast. "I bet this is making you feel so awkward…"

Walter's eyes snapped up, looking at her face. "Never been one to get gifts." He quipped, now eyeing a cockroach that was making its way up the brick wall behind Alice.

"I'm not trying to make you feel you need to oblige yourself on my behalf." She held out the blanket again. "You'll need it, it's cold this time of year."

Walter slowly moved his hand from his splintering sign and touched the fabric with nimble, cracked fingertips. Gently he glided his fingers across the rough material and he let out a sigh, almost like he was examining it for flaws. "Beautiful…" He muttered, looking at the pattern of black and white. He stole a glance up at Alice's face for a split second, but returned it back to the blanket. He felt the sudden rush of heat hit his face.

"Please take it." Alice urged.

Walter took it into his hands and he held it close. He didn't thank her or even look up. He was entranced by the colors.

Alice stared and she spoke up. "If you're ever hungry, you're always welcome at my house."

"Hrrm… too obvious and dangerous." He looked up from the hand-crafted creation in his hands.

Alice didn't know why she was even trying to invite him over. Perhaps her loneliness was getting the better of her, but she honestly felt 'comfortable' around him. Any woman or man would see him on the street and ignore or make fun of him. He wasn't terribly good looking, but he had something that sparked an interest in the back of her mind. But she sighed and shouldered her purse. "I better get home…"

Walter's voice surprised her when he told her, "I'll walk with you."

________

A/N: Didn't think I'd update this fast, huh? I'm totally on a roll.

Again, 'aho' for all the wonderful reviews and 'faves'! :)


	6. Awkward Exchanges

'_Certain things catch your eye, but pursue only __those that capture your heart.'  
_~Native American saying

--------

The walk wasn't really what Alice had in mind as she strolled about 20 feet ahead and he held up the rear, looking out and keeping his eyes open for any possible trouble that might come the woman's way.

As the two rounded the corner, she came up to a newsstand and stopped, clearing her throat.

The newsvendor, Bernard, turned and he grinned. "Hey there…" He went over, his meaty hands clasped together. "Anything I can get for you? Pretty lady like you would want something like Vogue or Glamour." He looked around and pulled off a violet magazine off the nearest rack. "Here, this is a new one that just came out by Veidt. One of those frilly magazines that women seem to fawn over."

"No, just a paper." Alice gave a slight smile.

"Aw, perfect. My last afternoon edition before the evening paper comes out." He handed it over and took the change in his palm.

"Thank you." She unfolded it and began to read the front page when she heard Bernard mumble.

"That damn homeless guy again." He glared as Walter approached slowly, but kept a good distance from Alice.

"Who, him?" Alice turned, arching an eyebrow. "He's alright, he's a friend of mine."

Bernard nearly choked with laughter. Even the young man, who often read his comic books at the newsstand looked up with amusement in his eyes.

"Lady, you have a weird taste in friends." He began. "That guy has 'no' friends." He jerked a meaty thumb over at the red-head.

Alice felt inclined to say something on Walter's behalf, and began folding up her paper. "You know, it's terribly rude to judge someone simply because they don't fit your standards."

"Aww, I didn't mean nothing by it, lady." He held up his hands in defense. "But you know what I mean, right?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I don't know what you mean." She said, suddenly getting a bit too cocky for her own good. Little did she know this would cause a small rift between Walter and herself.

Walter approached and he mumbled. "Just need my paper." He shot Alice a look of pure venom. He felt embarrassed and angry. "Lady, learn to mind your business."

Bernard looked between the two, sensing the thick tension in the air. He picked up the _New Frontiersman _paper and handed it over. "Um… that'll be 75 cents."

Walter dug through his pocket, slammed the change into the vendor's hand and yanked his paper to his chest and turned, marching off into a completely opposite direction.

Alice opened her mouth, but shut it and folded her paper. "Thanks…" She muttered and rushed off into another direction herself. The weight of guilt on her heart laid heavy.

--------

With Christmas only a few days away, Alice kept her mind busy with decorating her small tree and wrapping up a few gifts for the workplace gift exchange. Then it came to a small gift she had gotten for Rorschach.

She held Rorschach's gift up and examined it, taking a long drawn out sigh. "It's probably for the best." She whispered to herself and tossed the gift onto the chair, where her black and white kitten was sleeping.

The bundle of fur lifted its head with a start, stretched out and leapt down, padding over to his owner and curling up in her lap. Alice petted the little kitten and stared at the lights that decorated her window and began to let her mind wander a bit.

"What do you think, Inky?" Alice said in a sad tone. "You think he's coming back?"

The kitten ignored her by purring loudly and staying happy in his warm spot, not caring about his mistress' woes and feelings.

Alice made a face and glared down at the kitten. "You don't care because you are warm, content and fed." She began stroking the kitten's fur again, smiling a bit. "Though, I'm glad we make good friends."

--------

Rorschach was on patrol as usual and making his rounds along the scheming underbelly of underground clubs.

That's when he finally found a man that would give him the information he needed on the drug lords that had shot him several months back; after breaking about 3 noses, 4 arms, and a slew of fingers and ribs. Maybe one fractured skull, but he wasn't too sure about that one.

Rorschach stepped into a seedy dock bar called 'The Rusty Anchor'. The sounds of drunk sailors, loose women and crude waitresses all ceased when they saw the masked man step in, looking around the room for someone. One of the men got up from a nearby table and darted out the door, not wanting anything to do with what was going to happen. Rorschach was still alive and angry. There was a blood bath on the horizon.

A short, nervous looking man with a slight tick was sitting at the bar, drinking his cocktail, trying to appear casual, but winced as the sound of heels clicking against the hardwood floors approached the man from behind.

"Cyril the Squealer." Rorschach growled, flexing his fingers and looking at the man with narrowed eyes. "Heard you were an accountant for the Giovanni family. Know you helped handle all the paperwork for their little underground scheme of importing and exporting all kinds of drugs. Explain." He snarled, still flexing his fingers.

The small man, picked up his glass and tossed it at Rorschach's direction, leaping down from the stool and making his way back towards the back door, but Rorschach was already on top of him and holding him down, slamming the man's balding skull on the hardwood floor. "Tell me. What do you know?" Boomed the demanding voice.

"Ah… I… can't help ya! I haven't worked for the Giovanni account in years!" He whimpered like a retarded child, holding up his hands to his face to stop the flow of blood that was dripping from his nose.

"Not what informants said!" He held the man up. "Now tell me."

"Alright, alright…" Cyril snorted up blood and snot up his nose, but he coughed and cleared his throat. "There's gonna be a shipment on Valentines Day, dock 25."

"Hrrm. You die if you lie." Rorschach shoved the man back to the hardwood floor.

"I ain't lyin'." he wiped at his nose.

"We'll see about that." Rorschach snapped and left the bar as quickly as he appeared.

After patrolling, Walter began putting his costume in another location in the alleyway. As he walked back up the street towards the door, he stopped and saw a pile of old trash that his landlady had put out. Curious, he went over and began rummaging through the pile of stuff and found nothing that he could use, but stopped as he eyed an old box that looked tarnished. He wiped his hand over the old box and noticed it was some sort of jewelry box. Gently he opened the lid and the sound of a very off tune music began to play. "Broken music box…" Walter absently said to himself, now closing the lid and turning the box around in his hands.

His mind began to wander and dwell into a dark place of his mind that he rarely went too. The man wrapped the box in his coat and hid it as he headed back up the hall quietly and slipped into his room, locking the door securely behind him.

Walter sat down at his small dining table, cleared a space and placed the box down. He looked up at the small clock on his bedside table. It was nearly six in the morning and he saw the date. "Christmas Eve…" He muttered. He would have to be quick.

--------

Christmas Eve was hectic. Alice was fortunate enough to get one night off for Christmas day, but that would only mean she would have to work on New Years Eve and day to make up for it. It didn't matter to her in the slightest, since she didn't have anywhere to go. Parties weren't really her thing.

Alice hurried out of the subway and hurried to her apartment, no doubt that Inky was sitting by his dish, looking pitiful and clawing at her favorite chair again.

As Alice stepped down the narrow stairway, she froze at the slightly open door and she pushed it open slowly, expecting to see that her home was ransacked, but only to find Rorschach sitting at her dining table, eating a can of something and petting Inky, who was licking an empty can of beans that was laying on the table.

"Rorschach." Alice simply said, closing the door behind her.

"Let myself in." He said around a bite of pork and beans. "Hope you don't mind."

"I thought you hated me." Alice dropped her keys on the table and began removing her layers of clothing.

"No." He dropped the spoon into the empty can and he looked up. "Came to apologize."

Alice gave a small laugh. "I didn't think you owed me an apology. I think I owe you one…"

Rorschach stood up and he walked towards her, shoving a parcel into her hands. The wrapping paper used was old newspaper and twine. "Take it."

She did and she went to the sofa and sat down.

"Don't open it yet." He said, heading towards the door. He stopped when Alice called to him.

"I know it might not make much of a difference, but I got you something." She stood and went to her tree and pulled out a small, wrapped gift and handed it over to him.

Rorschach stared at the gift in her hand and back up at her. Gently, he took the parcel and held it.

"You can open it if you want." Alice encouraged, hoping he'd like it.

Rorschach didn't feel comfortable, but tore off the plain paper and stared for a long time at the item in his hands.

A journal. A new, leather bound journal for 1984 -1985. Something he needed. He looked up and he took a step forward, he felt compelled to thank her somehow, but he didn't move any further than the one step. He only nodded and pocketed it into his coat. "Need to go. Patrolling tonight."

"I understand." Alice walked him to the door and she touched his arm, but he turned sharply at her, his body pulling away from her touch. "Good night."

He grunted something of a pleasantry and was gone with a blink of an eye.

Alice finished locking up and went to the parcel that Rorschach had given her. She tore the paper off and she stared at the polished box sitting on her lap. Slowly, she opened the lid and the sound of music came out. Suddenly she felt that her gift was nothing compared to something like this. Now she wished she had thanked him in a special way.

"Gah, stop it." Alice scolded herself and carried the box to her bedside table and set it down. "What a thoughtful gift." She smiled warmly and lifted the lid again to enjoy the soft music that filled the room.


	7. Invitation

'_We are friends; we must assist each other to bear our burdens.'_

~Osage Proverb

--------

The holidays came and went and the new year was budding with promises of things to come. 1984 seemed like the year for change, but the looming and impending doom that seemed to come from Soviet Russia made a lot of Americans uneasy.

Alice wasn't one of those worrying people. She found her tranquility in her afternoon walks in Central Park during twilight hours. She let her hair down before work and would take a stroll through the winding pathways and listened to what the trees and the surrounding nature had to say.

She stopped at the stream and stared into the rushing water, chunks of ice flowing quickly down and disappearing around the bend.

A lot had happened in the past few months of her life. She had suddenly found herself in the company of a wanted vigilante. Yet, she didn't feel threatened or uneasy about him much. She admitted to herself now that back when she first saved him, he scared her to death. But something in his eyes showed years of abuse, neglect, and obvious signs of an anti-social personality. But why he chose to be a vigilante was beyond her. Why would he care so much about people, yet despise the very foundation of how humans behave towards each other.

She knew this feeling all too well. Growing up she lived on a small reservation in upper state Pennsylvania. She couldn't attend school with the normal American children, but went to tribal school with the other children on the reservation. Her mother would take her off the reservation on the open days when the Indians were actually allowed to leave the reservation and go into town. When they would get into town, the derogatory slang the whites would use against them were cruel and biased. White children were never allowed to play with the reservation children, fearing that the reservation children somehow carried some sort of heinous disease.

Yes, Alice was all too familiar with bigotry and the harsh ways human beings treated each other. She felt a small flame of anger well up in the pit of her stomach, anger towards the people that robbed her people of their home, culture and rights as human beings. She looked around herself now and saw the graffiti, garbage strewn across the ground and the grayish skies that were thick with pollution. She knew exactly how Rorschach felt towards mankind.

She leaned forward and stared for a long while into the stream, her hands clutching the railing and her jaw set. The sun was setting and it would be time for work, but her mind was wandering a bit when she heard a voice from behind.

"Hi." Came the gravelly voice of Walter Kovacs.

"Hello." Alice's mood perked, but she hid it well behind a melancholy tone.

"Penny for your thoughts." He stood beside her, but keeping a nice distance between them both.

Alice cracked a slight smiled and she looked at him from the side. "Do you even have a penny to spare?" She was teasing him.

Walter grunted and she could've sworn she saw a phantom of a smile appear on the corner of his mouth.

"Been a while since I last saw you. Been keeping busy?" Alice pulled out a bag of something and began opening it.

"Working." He responded and eyed the bag.

Alice noticed his eyes staring at the bag and she held it out to him. "Butterscotch candy?"

Walter slowly extended a hand and took a hard candy, unwrapped it quick and shoved the piece into his mouth, savoring the sweet confection with ecstasy. He closed his eyes as his sallow cheeks sank in as he sucked on the small bit of sugary heaven.

"You like sweets." Alice said, closing up the bag and putting it back into her coat pocket.

Walter began crunching down on the candy and he spoke. "I do." He looked at her and he spoke again. "Very few 'sweets' around."

Alice felt a rush of heat cross her face and she tried not to laugh. "Are you implying that someone you know is sweet?"

"Take it how you want." Walter said, chewing on the last bit of his treat and swallowed.

Alice only smiled and stared back out to the stream. Silence greeted their ears as the sound of the bubbling stream and some sounds of the trees rustling in the breeze.

Walter stood there, staring down into the water and he leaned back, looking up at the darkening sky. He turned his attention on the woman he'd grown to know as 'Alice'. She was different and not like the usual trash he came across in the park. She was something different to look at, compared to the woman he'd seen on his nights patrolling. Most of the women were prostitutes or just trashy women in general. He couldn't stand the opposite sex, but Alice was an exception to this thought. She had a long, thin face. Her hair always long and shiny in any type of light. Her smile was almost contagious. He felt the urge to smile just a moment ago when he saw her smile, but he tried to keep that hidden. He snarled something and he turned. "Gotta go."

"So soon?" Alice turned and went over to him, trying to follow. "I was hoping you would…"

Walter turned with a glare. "What?"

"Go with me somewhere." Alice looked shy.

"Hrrm." Walter looked down, his eyebrows furrowed. "Where?"

Alice pulled out a small flyer and shoved it into his hand. "A Pow Wow down at the local high school. There's going to be food and games. Why don't you come?"

"Think about it." He folded it and shoved it into his coat. "Won't promise anything." He finished and began marching down the sidewalk.

Alice watched as he vanished from sight. She put her hands into her pockets and walked towards the exit of Central Park. She had mixed feelings and felt regret for asking him in the first place. She had a feeling he wouldn't attend.

--------

The high school gymnasium was full with Native Americans from different tribes from around the area. The sound of drums were playing in the far corner, while the elders chanted and some of the people were dancing in a circle, doing a traditional dance called 'A Gourd Dance'.

Surrounding the center where the dancers were, booths were set up for the vendors and a long table where women were serving up all sorts of traditional dishes.

Alice walked into the gym alone, but she kept a smile as she was greeted by some of the ladies. Alice declined food at the moment and went to sit down and watch the dancers. Yet, something caught her eye and she looked up and saw Walter sitting at the top of the bleachers, curled up slightly and staring off at the dancers in the center ring.

Alice nearly choked on her own tongue, she was quite surprised at his presence. She slowly made her way and she sat beside him. "Didn't think you'd want to come."

"Hrrm, you looked disappointed." Was all he said, now looking down at the throngs of people.

"I'm glad you did come." She said, moving a hand to his and touching it.

Walter stiffened, but slowly, he moved his fingers and laced two fingers with Alice's.

The woman stared at him and he returned the stare, but the two pulled hands away and went back to watching the dancers in the center of the gym.

After a few moments of awkward silence, a young girl rushed up the steps with a plate in her hands. She was dark skinned girl with two braids sitting on her small shoulders. To Walter, she appeared to be no more than the age of 7. She held out the plate to Walter and spoke. "Hello!" She said with a very cheerful smile.

Walter stared at the girl, unable to fathom why she was even talking to him. Slowly, he found his voice and whispered. "Hi."

"The ladies said this is for you." She handed him the plate of food.

Alice looked down and smiled at the women down at the base of the bleachers; they were doing their best to make Walter feel welcome.

Walter took the food and he stared down at it for a long while. He picked up a piece of bread and began slurping and eating up.

The young girl sat down and she watched as he wolfed down the food. Alice smiled at the girl and she spoke up. "Hey there, kid. What's your name?"

"Bonnie! What's your name?" Bonnie asked, tilting her small head to the side.

"I'm Alice." Alice smiled warmly at the little girl, who had turned her attention back to Walter, who was eyeing both of the girls.

"What?" He snapped, dribbles of food on his chin made the girls laugh.

"Need a napkin?" Alice offered one to him.

Walter declined her offer and wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve. "Fine this way."

"Your boyfriend's messy." Bonnie innocently said.

Alice heard Walter coughing on his food and she slapped her hand over her face. "Oy…"

--------

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They're my fuel that keeps me writing.  
I was going to write the whole experience of Walter's time at the pow wow, but that would only drag it on. Also, it will give me something to write about in my next chapter.


	8. Competiton

_  
'If a man is as wise as a serpent, he can afford to be as harmless as a dove.'  
_  
~ Cheyenne Proverb

--------

Alice stared at Walter, waiting for him to get up and stomp out, but he eyed the girl and he lowered his head. "Thanks." He hunched his shoulders and held out the plate to Bonnie, who took it from him.

"I gotta go. I'm gonna dance next!" Bonnie jumped and hurried back down the bleachers and towards the circle where the dancers were getting ready to start a new round.

Alice folded her hands and she stared at the middle of the gymnasium, watching the people walk about, mingling and just enjoying each others company. She still felt embarrassed by what Bonnie had implied, but she was a kid and didn't know better. But Alice stole a glance at Walter, who was just leaning forward the same way she was, his hands folded and his head lulling forward as he sat motionless.

"I'm sorry you're not having a good time." Alice broke the awkward silence around them.

Walter's head jerked and he looked at her. "I'm fine."

"Didn't think you were." She turned and she stared at him.

Walter scooted slightly away, but he looked up at her. His seemingly vacant stare didn't last, slowly he lowered his eyes to her hands and he examined them for a long while. Gently, he touched one hand and he put his fingers around several of her fingers. He gave a slight squeeze and let go, pulling his hand back and tucking both hands under his upper arms, crossing his arms across his thin chest.

Alice was caught off guard and sat still for a long time, just smiling a little at him, but soon her gaze went back to the dancing and music that was playing in the distance.

The music was soothing, a constant and steady rhythm of the drums always made Alice remember what home was like. Her father made drums for the tribe and sold them to art galleries and trading posts; her mother taught her how to weave baskets and blankets, also teaching her the family recipes that were handed down for nearly 150 years. Days like this made her feel so full of pride.

When she stole another glance at Walter, she noticed he was watching with great interest, even noticed his mouth twitch a bit, like he wanted to smile, but nothing came.

The music came to a stop and the Master of Ceremonies took the microphone and announced: "Right now it's ladies choice. Pick someone and come on out to the dance floor."

The gaggle of women were hurrying about, grabbing their men and pulling them out to the floor.

Walter looked to Alice, but she didn't move, but she turned and smiled. "We can just sit here."

The red-headed man looked at her and he nodded. "Wasn't planning on moving."

Very slowly, Alice slid her hand and took his hand into hers, holding it. She felt Walter stiffen and look at her with large eyes. He never imagined she'd be so bold as to hold his hand like that. Rorschach wanted to pull away and leave, but Walter's side came out and felt the small bond they had formed in the past few months beginning to grow a little more.

"If you were a dancer, you'd be my first choice." Alice said, scooting closer to him.

"Don't lie." Walter grumbled, slowly taking his hand back. He felt very confused on how to deal with this situation. Women were a major no-no on his list, but somehow Alice was exception of that rule. She just did something to him. For one thing, she never wore make up and her clothing were usually plain and simple. To him, she was beautiful. This only made him more frightened of his untapped feelings and emotions. He was ugly, he knew that. Yet, she touched his hand with no disgust or hesitation. She was willing to show affection towards him. Then the suspicion kicked in. What did she want? Was she trying to manipulate him? He wouldn't allow it.

Alice looked at Walter and she spoke up. "I am not lying." She stated quite boldly.

"Huh. Can't trust women." He looked away from her and folded his hands. He went back to staring at the couples dancing and listening to the soft music that was filtering throughout the gymnasium.

"How could you say that?" She asked, a quiver in her voice. "I thought…"

Walter turned and he spat at her. "What do you want from me, Alice?" His voice grating with anger and spite.

Alice wasn't sure. Why would she string him along? Slowly, she shot a hand to her eye and rubbed at it gently. "I don't know what I want."

"Of course not." He stood and he glared. "You manipulative…" He stopped when she stood.

"Stop right there!" She hissed. "I thought… we were friends." She felt her usually strong demeanor beginning to dissolve in the salty tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Don't need friends." He hissed. "Don't deserve you…" he whispered the last bit and got up, gathering himself. "Gotta go."

"No, wait!" Alice followed, but he turned, giving her a dangerous glare.

"You ask too much!" Walter's glare softened when he saw her looking like she was on the verge of tears. The look on her face showing him that she didn't understand what she had done.

Walter approached and he spoke softly. "Alice. You need someone better. I am not a good choice. Do you think I don't see what you're craving?"

She listened and began biting her tongue to keep back any retorts, but she quietly spoke. "I know you must think I'm some wicked witch or something…"

Walter's gaze shifted. "You could never be wicked." He slowly moved a hand and his finger ran along her chin and up her jaw, but he stopped before her ear and recoiled his fingers.

Alice closed her eyes at the soft touch and leaned in, but her eyes snapped open when he moved his hand away.

"Please…" Walter was pleading with her. "Can't play this game."

The woman nodded and sat back down, but she looked up at him. "If you think of me as only being a manipulative little bitch, then why are you hanging around so much? What do you want from me?" She turned the tables. Why was he hanging around so much if he wanted nothing to do with her?

"I don't know." Was the only reply that he could come up with. His eyes fixated downward and his hands flexing.

"I think you do know!" She snapped, but remained sitting.

Walter took a step towards her and he sat. "Let's just sit."

Alice nodded, but folded her arms and stared back out to the crowd that was now breaking up, the dance over.

The Master of Ceremonies announced the next group of dancers and slowly sat back down in a chair, looking tired and haggard. He folded his hands over his stomach and watched the next group appear in the ring.

"Hello dad." Came a reply from behind the elder.

"Son?" He turned and looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." The young Native American man was in smart looking Italian suit, Armani shoes, and a very expensive coat, scarf and gloves. "Dad, I got good news… I'm wealthy now."

The Elder snorted in disbelief and shook his head. "That money you make is dirty money."

"No dad…" The young man shook his head. "I can give to our people, we can have better lives, casinos, new businesses for the reservation."

The Elder turned and he glared. "You still never learn, Jack. That group you work for is nothing but trouble."

"They're trying to 'establish' business, dad. They're not trying anything…" Jack was cut off by the old man.

"You are no son of mine if you think all there is to life is money! We had no need for it when Columbus set foot on this land and you shouldn't have need for it either. Wealth is a manipulator of man's vision. Soon that money you have in your pocket won't be enough and then you'll be willing to die or put your family's life on the line for it. No, Jack. Our answer is still no." He shook his head. "If you'll excuse me, I got a pow wow to conduct…"

"You think having your little annual gathering is going to change how the white people view us?" He snarled. "Look around you, dad! You're in a white man's school doing your little 'pow wow'. They'll never respect you or I as equals. They're far too busy worrying about where their next million is going to come in." He sighed and pulled out a roll of hundreds. "Take it, at least. I saved it for you." He held it out.

"No." The old man turned and hobbled to the other side of the gym.

"Fine." The man said, glaring at his father and turning to leave, but he caught sight of the lone woman sitting on the bleachers next to Walter.

He approached and began climbing up. "Alice?" He squinted. He wasn't sure at first.

Alice looked up when she heard her name and she gasped. "Jack RedBow!" She stood up and hugged him. "Oh, it's been so long." She pulled away quickly and cleared her throat.

Walter watched and looked at Jack, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes, I know." He smiled. "You still look as pretty as you did in high school. What are you doing with yourself now?"

Alice smiled and she shifted. "I'm an RN at County General."

"Nice job, huh?" Jack smiled.

"But what about you? You look like you've done good for yourself." She said, waving a hand at his fine clothes.

"Oh, well. Got some work down in New Mexico in the 'logistics'. It's pretty expensive stuff." He chuckled slightly and his eyes set on Walter. "Hello." Jack said a bit dryly.

Walter grunted, but lowered his eyes and he shifted.

"Listen, I'm staying at the Waldorf Astoria. Perhaps we can have dinner…?" Jack suggested.

Walter's head jerked up, waiting to hear an answer come from Alice's lips.

"I'll have to think about it." Alice said, looking a bit confused on what to say or do.

Walter got up and glared at Alice. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he descended down the bleachers and towards the exit doors.

Jack watched the man go and he looked back at her. "Look, just give me a call if you change your mind. My room #'s 884." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and headed out of the gym.

Alice hurried after Walter, but once she reached the exit, he was gone.

---------

A/N: Again, all your reviews and faves are really making me want to work faster. I literally had to stop writing this chapter because I felt so emotionally drained. Also, I had to add competition. Make Rorschach even more paranoid.


	9. Wild Horses

'_Force, no matter how concealed, begets resistance.'_

~ Lakota Proverb

------

Alice had not heard or seen Rorschach since the night at the Pow Wow. She supposed it was for the best, seeing he obviously wanted nothing to do with her or their friendship. Perhaps Rorschach had a point in what he said to her before he left. Maybe Alice was falling into 'like' with him. She knew he wasn't a good match, he wasn't even employed that she knew of or mentally stable. But she felt a connection towards him. She felt he had some feeling for her as well, but he hid it well and shoved her away before the temptation became too great. But it was water under the bridge and she would move on with her life. She was never one to cry over a man.

Several days after the incident, Alice took up that dinner date with her old friend Jack. Alice threw every black dress she had out on her bed and paced, trying to figure out what to wear and with what shoes. The Waldorf Astoria was a very upscale place and she felt the need to dress up a bit more than just the simple black dress with black shoes and purse.

After finally picking out something decent to wear, she headed out of her apartment and caught the subway. Jack had offered to send his car, but she didn't want to accept his offer. She felt he would want more than just a friendly dinner together. It wasn't that they were a couple before, he was a friend, who wanted to date her more than anything during high school, but she never showed interest in marriage. She remember her mother insisting she marry someone of her own race, keep the Lenape bloodline flowing. Alice wouldn't bend to her parents wishes on wedding someone she didn't truly love. Jack was decent and handsome, but he didn't make her want to jump for joy or sing out to the heavens and rejoice. She would have to make it clear tonight that she wasn't interested in hooking back up.

After getting off the subway at her destination, she walked several blocks, but she couldn't help she was being watched by Rorschach. She knew he would be around, but perhaps his paranoia was beginning to rub off on her. She smiled as she greeted Jack in the lobby of the hotel and she took his arm as they stepped into the restaurant.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been to someplace this fancy before." Alice smiled and scooted her seat in closer to the table.

"I'm glad you like it." Jack snapped his fingers. "Wine list, please?"

Alice smiled a little and she began eyeing the menu and she blinked. "Jack, there are no prices on this menu."

"Don't worry, I got it." He smiled. "I can afford it now."

"Not to be rude, Jack, but I think it would be best if I paid my half tonight." Alice seemed a bit insistent on the matter.

Jack sighed and he looked at her. "What is wrong with an old friend wanting to treat his best friend to a nice dinner?"

"Nothing at all." Alice said, folding her hands together. "But I don't want to make it feel like a date-date, if you understand my meaning."

"Ah." Jack looked at the list and he sighed. "You know, you've always been like that. Willful and free-spirited. I suppose that's why your Indian name was 'Wild Horses'." He smiled.

"Better than Red Bow, Jack." She laughed and sighed. "Why didn't you follow into your father's footsteps? You could've been our chief."

"I think my father's ways are too held back in the past. Dad always thought we could bring back the old ways, but we all know it isn't going to happen. Our ways are lost in time." Jack said, now spotting a wine he wanted to order. He smiled and ordered to the waiter, who nodded and went to fetch a bottle for sampling.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take this check? The food here may be exquisite, but it's going to round out about $50 for a chef salad." Jack smiled a bit, his hand reaching over and touching hers.

Alice sighed and slowly pulled her hand away and she looked at her napkin that was so decoratively folded on her set of plates. This was obviously not going as well as she thought it would. "Jack, please?"

Jack leaned back in his chair and he sighed. "What is wrong with you? We were practically married in high school…"

"It was an arranged marriage I wouldn't go through, Jack." She said in a hushed tone. "Just something to keep our bloodline from running out." She sighed, picking up a breadstick and nibbling on the end. This conversation was really starting to bother her. She swallowed her bite and spoke up. "It isn't high school anymore. It was over 11 years ago and I wanted off the reservation to make a life for myself. You told me you hated the old ways, but you're obviously trying to keep one of our traditions alive." She picked up her purse and held it close. "Perhaps it was a mistake taking you up on this offer."

"Alice, wait. I apologize." He gave her a small smile. "I suppose time does change." He pleaded with her with his eyes. "Just have this one meal with me and I won't bring it up again."

Alice didn't believe him, but she put her purse down and she nodded. "Alright, fine." She picked up her menu and made her decision.

The waiter returned with the selected bottle of wine and poured a sample for Jack, who sipped it and nodded. "We'll take this bottle."

Alice took a small glass and sipped it slowly.

As the evening progressed, Jack began explaining his career in a little bit of detail, but only enough to keep Alice from asking too many questions, which she didn't seem to be asking too much of. She was spacing out, it appeared. He finally waved a hand in front of her face and he chuckled. "What is up? You've been spacing out for about 20 minutes."

"Sorry, been thinking about a friend of mine. We had a fight." She smiled slightly and moved her fish around on her plate.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jack offered her more wine, but she put her hand over the glass. He poured himself another and he sipped. "I'm certain she'll be alright."

Alice looked up. "Oh… right." She nodded. She wouldn't explain to Jack about Rorschach. She did make a promise to keep his identity secret.

After dinner, Jack offered to take Alice back home in his car, but Alice shook her head and she smiled. "No, no. I got myself here, I can certainly find my way home." She said.

"It's late and you need a ride." He smiled and motioned his head towards the limo waiting out in front.

Alice smiled just slightly and accepted the ride.

The ride was a bit long, but they were soon pulling up to the street where Alice lived. The chauffer assisted Alice out and tipped his hat to her. Jack stepped out as well and he smiled, touching her shoulder. "It was great see you again. Perhaps I'll give you a call before I leave town again."

"Alright." Alice nodded to him and she turned, walking towards her apartment. Jack stayed, but she turned and nodded. "I think I can find my way, Jack RedBow."

"And you have a nice night, Alice Wild Horses." He laughed slightly and got back into his limo.

The young woman pulled out her house keys. And just as she stepped onto her street, she froze as she saw Rorschach emerge from the shadows and stand in the partial light of the street lamp.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked in a rather snide way.

"None of your business." She returned the snide attitude and headed down the stairway towards her apartment.

"Just making sure you didn't have a loose tongue. Drank two glasses of wine." He said, taking a few steps down the stairway, but keeping his distance.

"Rorschach." She turned, looking quite annoyed. "I said nothing and he knows nothing. Either you're more paranoid than I imagined, or you're jealous." And her eyebrows furrowed. "And how did you know how many glasses of wine I drank?"

Rorschach grunted slightly and he turned his head to the side. "Have ways." he snapped his head back, facing her now.

"Ugh, you're such a pain in the ass." Alice turned and began unlocking her door.

"Spare me indignation." Rorschach descended back down towards her.

"You're really pissing me off!" Alice snapped, turning towards him. A finger pressing against his chest.

"And you're drunk." He growled, a hand clutching at her wrist.

"I'm not!" She argued, pulling at her hand.

Rorschach let go and shoved his hands back into his pockets and he turned. "Just watch yourself." He muttered and headed back out of the stairway towards the sidewalk.

Alice watched him vanish into the night yet again. His last words sent chills up her spine. She wouldn't sleep well that night.


	10. Shattered Trust

'_Our first teacher is our own heart.'_

~ Cheyenne Proverb

------

After her last strange encounter with the masked man known as Rorschach, he had simply vanished for about a month. Perhaps now he was out of her life for good so that Alice could go back to seemingly boring and normal life. A part of her was saddened by the sudden absence of the vigilante, but it was for the best that he stayed away.

But with Valentines Day rapidly approaching, Rorschach had other things on his mind besides Alice or their small blow up a month ago. Now was the time for him to catch the drug dealers in action.

The vigilante scouted the area the night before Valentines Day, walking about with his sign and trying to appear as casual as possible. He saw some goons standing by a small boat house, watching and waiting for anyone that might appear suspicious. When they saw him, they told him to get lost or he'd get his head blown off. That's when Walter knew he had hit the jackpot and went to change into costume and have a stake out.

Rorschach was hidden amongst the shadows and behind stacks of crates. The masked vigilante waited, listening for approaching cars or people, but none could be heard. It was nearing midnight when he finally heard something and he got closer in to investigate.

Several large men stepped out of a limo that had just pulled up and were greeted by the men who had been guarding the dock for sometime. The men assured the sharply dressed men that the docks were free and clear of any people.

Rorschach watched for a while, watching the men as they went to begin their transaction, but something seemed off about one of the men. As Rorschach got closer to examine the faces, he did a double take as he saw Jack RedBow pacing with the men, smoking a cigar. He felt his fists clench and he snarled slightly. He was hoping Alice knew nothing about this, or if she did, she was hiding it from him. He would have to investigate further.

He leaned in, listening to the group of men chatting and laughing. He was going in for the kill when he stopped at the mention of his name.

"So, what happened to Cyril?" One man said, tapping his cigar, ashes falling onto the dock.

"Apparently Rorschach got to him. Heard Cyril's dead." He smirked and called out. "Hear that, Rorschach?"

The vigilante was in a set up. He panicked and began looking for a way of escape, but he nearly collided with a large brute. The man reached for him, but he kicked over some crates, sending them falling on top of the man.

Rorschach made his way out into the open and he stood there, open for anything to happen to him, but the head man walked over and he pulled his fur lined coat around his shoulders. "Rorschach, alive still?" He shook his old head. "It appears you have a guardian angel with you."

"You're not getting away with this." He snarled, standing in a fight pose.

"Oh relax." The man said, taking a long drag off his cigar. "Figured you had some way of coming back from the dead."

Rorschach clenched his fists and he waited.

"You got nothing on us, Rorschach. No proof we did anything. We're standing here, having a chat and sharing a few Cuban cigars." The oldest man said, holding his cigar close to his mouth.

Rorschach was duped and they must've changed the times on him without knowing and killed Cyril for squealing. "You won't get away with this." He snarled again.

"Honestly, Rorschach. That line is getting old." He said, turning to his men and motioning them to head back towards the limo.

Jack RedBow turned and looked at Rorschach, who was watching him go.

Rorschach felt the anger rise up as the man that was supposed to be Alice's friend turned with the group of mobsters and all got into the limo, leaving Rorschach in their wake. But when the men looked back, Rorschach was gone and out on the prowl.

------

Alice was walking quietly through the cold streets back home for a double shift. Her eyes heavy from exhaustion, but she paused as she noticed her door was open ajar. She took a few steps down and she touched the handle and the door opened a bit more. She peered in and she spotted Rorschach sitting at her dining table and sifting through her mail.

The woman stormed in and tried to shut the door, but the lock was so badly damaged, she couldn't shut it properly. "What are you doing?!" She nearly shrieked.

"Looking for evidence." He said shortly, tossing the pile of bills down on the table. "Got a bit of information on your friend Jack." He growled.

"What information?" She snapped, looking slightly annoyed.

"You know!" He held out a hand and grabbed at her throat, pinning her against the wall. "Went out with him last month, whore!"

Alice's face turned a nice shade of white as he held her against the wall. She knew he wouldn't let her go. "Rorschach, please…" She pleaded.

"You lied to me!" Rorschach tightened his grip. "You knew that Jack was part of a drug smuggling scheme!"

"NO!" She paled more. She felt his grip tighten around her thin neck and she began to cough. Her nails clawing at his hand.

"Lying whore!" He slammed her back into the wall. It was the first time Alice saw stars before her eyes.

Alice's hands soon stopped clawing at Rorschach's hand and she felt herself getting light headed from the lack of oxygen. She dropped her hands to her sides and soon her eyes began to close.

Rorschach didn't cease, but he slapped her face several times to 'rouse her, but she was still lulling her head from side to side. "Wake up!" He snapped, but she was unresponsive.

Panic set in and he let her go, holding her and slapping her face gently now. "Alice?" He hadn't realized what he had done.

Alice's lips were a slight shade of blue, but she soon took in a deep breath and began coughing and holding her throat, taking in large gasps of air. She clutched to Rorschach's coat and she was coughing loudly, just holding onto the vigilante for dear life.  
"Sorry. Sorry." He said, holding her and allowing her to catch her breath.

Alice felt out of it for a few minutes, the lack of oxygen to her brain had been a major scare. She soon felt the tears come and she clutched to Rorschach like he was her life support and she sobbed into his smelly trench coat, ignoring the stench that was gripping her nostrils.

Rorschach slowly put one arm around her shoulders and held her close for a bit, trying to soothe her sobs. He hadn't meant to scare her so much. She obviously knew nothing about Jack's second life.

Slowly, he felt her arms around his neck and she clung to him, holding onto him for a while. Rorschach put his other arm around her and stiffly hugged her.

Several moments passed and the sobs slowly subsided to small whimpers. She removed her arms and gave Rorschach the hardest slug to the face she could. "You jerk!" She stood, but staggered and leaned against the table. "How could you?"

Rorschach didn't explain himself, but stayed crouched and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Just leave!" She pointed with one hand and holding her throat with the other. She was near tears again.

Rorschach stood and he went over, trying to touch her face, but she turned away. "You didn't trust me."

He moved his hand away from her face and he looked at her. "Hard to trust in this world…"

"Stop it!" She argued, wiping at her eyes. "I wish you never came into my life!"

Rorschach felt the sting of her words hit his hard heart. He hadn't realized he had hurt her so badly. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked around her.

Alice leaned against the kitchen table, sobbing loudly and shaking her head. She wiped at her runny nose and turned to the front door, which was pulled shut, but it creaked open again.

Inky began weaving around her legs, trying to calm down his mistress' tears and heartache.

Alice slowly bent down and scooped the kitten into her arms and cradled him, sobbing into the kittens fur and cuddling him like he was a security blanket.

Rorschach wandered for a long while through winding alleyways and streets, his mind a flurry of thoughts and jumbled emotions. He finally stopped at the Brooklyn Bridge and looked over the waters, watching the patches of ice break and move along the icy East river. He pulled out the journal that Alice had given him at Christmas and he held it up to the dim city lights. A few moments past and he was about to toss it into the water when he heard something flutter out from the book. Something he hadn't noticed before.

He knelt down slowly and picked up the paper and unfolded it, reading the scribble of foreign words. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, but he read the bottom portion, which read: "Yours truly, Alice".

He growled in anger and tossed the journal onto the pavement and he knelt down, curling up and growling in frustration. Little did the city know, that the most feared vigilante in all of New York shed several tears.


	11. Disappearing Acts and Vision Quests

'_Don't let yesterday use up too much of today.'_

~ Cherokee Proverb

------

Walter Kovacs had vanished for several weeks, no one knew where he disappeared too. Even Bernard, the newsvendor, was curious because the homeless guy always came for his _New Frontiersman _paper at the beginning of the month.

But Walter returned to his apartment after his disappearance. He was dingy and very haggard, the beginnings of a beard were apparent on his chin. He walked slowly down the hall towards his tiny apartment when he heard the door of his landlady open and the stomping of her feet behind him. He closed his eyes in annoyance, knowing she would hassle him about his disappearance and his late rent.

"Kovacs!" Dolores Shairp bellowed, stomping up behind him. The woman wore tight clothing, something a woman her size shouldn't even be wearing to begin with. "You're late on your rent!"

Walter stopped in his tracks and he turned slightly. "Oh?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Kovacs!" Dolores bellowed again, pointing a manicured claw in his direction. "If I don't see that money by the end of the week, you're out!"

"Fine." He turned to leave, but she called back to him again.

"Then again…" She ran a fat paw through her overly bleached hair and took a few steps forward. "I might be willing to give you an extension in exchange for something."

He froze and felt his stomach turn. He rolled his eyes at her advances and was ready to knock the fat woman on her ass and call her a number of names. He turned and he looked at her up and down.

"What do you say? I highly doubt you got a lady waiting for you." She went over and touched the back of his neck and ran her fake nails along his skin.

Walter turned and gave her the most frightening look. He opened his mouth and spoke in a low tone, a hand coming up and clutching her wrist. "Wouldn't dare dream of touching you for any price. Filthy whore." He shoved her thick arm away from himself.

Dolores was in shock. To the entire building she ran, everyone knew that Dolores Shairp thought she was God's gift to man. She was constantly trying to sleep with at least 5 different male tenants, none were interested.

"You can't possibly have a girlfriend! No one will have you!" Dolores was sputtering, trying to make Walter feel as shitty as he was making her feel.

"Any female in front of me now would appear more attractive than you are, Ms. Shairp. Unfortunately for you, I hate women." He turned and walked calmly to his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He listened as the woman went off on a rant and rave in the hall and stomped down to her apartment, slamming the door behind her. He stood there, looking up at the ceiling and he scratched at his skin. He felt the need to shower all of a sudden. He hated showering, but after the brief encounter with the Creature from the Black Lagoon, tonight was an exception. He ran a hand over his chin and knew he was in need of a shave as well.

After the shower and shave, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped to his dresser and fished out something somewhat clean to wear. He stood there as he dug around and he stopped, seeing the blanket that Alice had woven for him several months ago. He pulled it out and he held it to his nose and he sniffed long, her scent was on it.

Slowly, he sat on his bed and unrolled the blanket and held it out before him, looking at the black and white pattern that seemed to move, like his 'face'. He laid on the bed and covered himself with the blanket; he held the blanket up to his chest and sighed, the itchy material kept his body warm, but he needed to get up and change into some clothes. He folded the blanket back up and went and slipped into some clothing and returned to his bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. He touched the blanket again, slowly and he shook, his eyes blinked rapidly as the realization hit him on how close he was on hurting the person that seemed to truly care about him. He pulled the blanket back onto his lap and he held it, staring at its coloring and pattern.

"Will never forgive me." He ran his fingers along the blanket and slowly got up and placed it back into the dresser, covering it with some of his clothing. He frowned as he looked up at the small mirror that hung on his wall. He glared at the face before him. He found himself ugly and unloved. He would learn to be lonely, accept the life he had now. Alice was just a small detour in his life. Now he'd focus on getting those drug dealers off the streets. Now was his time to go out and squeeze people, get information. Though his body was begging for at least a few hours sleep, he wouldn't rest until he found out the drug dealers next move.

------

Days into weeks and weeks into months since Alice's last, almost-deadly encounter with Rorschach. The woman kept to herself, doing her job, coming home and making sure Inky was fed and her bills were paid.

Her entire view on the world now seemed obscure and mysterious. She did many things to take her mind off Rorschach, his actions towards her, and his accusations towards Jack. She had called Jack up a day or two after Rorschach's last visit, but she lost her nerve and hung up. The situation at hand was getting far too deep now. She didn't want to be involved if Rorschach was still on the case.

With the month of May in full swing, the ice was melting and the days were getting warmer. Alice thought a change of pace would do her wonders and she took a few days off from her work and went on a small quest to Central park for several hours a day. She thought she'd run into Walter, but she didn't see the sign wielding prophetic homeless man, much to her relief.

Alice's trips were mostly small little quests to find her own place in the world, to pray and ask the spirits and God what she was to do now with her life. No one ever came into your life without a purpose, a chance encounter is never just a coincidence. There was more going on beneath the surface and it was only a matter of time before true colors and feelings would come out in the end of this journey that she had taken on since her first encounter with the wounded mask.

On one of her days of seeking guidance and wisdom, she heard someone approach and sit beside her. She turned slowly and saw the bright intern, Carol, sitting there and holding a bag of something in her hand. "The girls at the nurses station told me you'd be here today. On some sort of vision quest?" She chuckled.

Alice laughed a little herself, feeling a bit unsure on how to answer that. "Yes, us injuns sit in nature waiting for the spirit guide to guide us to our destiny."

"I hope you don't think I was making fun." Carol pulled out a sandwich and began unwrapping it.

"Not at all." Alice smiled and she turned, facing a group of children that were kicking a ball around, raising up dust and screaming at each other.

"So, what's this quest about then, if you don't mind my asking?" Carol asked around a mouthful of pastrami.

"To see what I'm going to next." She sighed and folded her hands. She needed someone to relieve her mind to. Someone who could listen and understand. Carol seemed like a level headed woman, a thriving med student a few years younger, but very smart for her age.

Carol was a blonde, blue-eyed med student who came into the scene around September of 1983. She was bright, chipper and always eager to help. She obviously wasn't from New York City, her personality was far too 'nice' for her to be a native New Yorker. Her accent revealed she came from one of the southern states, Alice believed it was Mississippi. But Alice loved Carol's kindness and charm. Carol always loved her patients and did her best to make the most out of any bad situation. If Alice could give an Indian name to Carol, it would be Rabbit, just for her lively attitude and charm.

"Want a sandwich?" Carol offered a large, foil wrapped sandwich over to her, breaking Alice out of her mental evaluation of her.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Alice took the sandwich and began unwrapping it. "Veal and peppers?"

"I don't mind at all. You'd be doing me a favor on eating it and yes, it is!" She chuckled and took several more bites. "You seem distant lately. What's been on your mind?"

Alice took a small nibble from the corner of her sandwich and she sat, looking at her feet. "I don't know how to say it. I made a promise."

"Then you should keep it." Carol said, pulling out a soda from her bag.

"But it's tearing me up inside." Alice looked to the woman. "I feel like if I don't do or say something, I'm going to go crazy."

"Hey, I'm here." Carol was genuinely sweet, someone Alice could really rely on and trust. A real friend.

The more Alice debated in her mind about telling her, the most upset she got and she burst into tears, shaking her head and covering her eyes, shielding them from the world.

Carol put her food down and put an arm around Alice, trying to comfort her. "Girl, you got it bad."

"Got what bad?" Alice asked between hiccups and sniffles.

"You're in love!" Carol spouted.

"What are you talking about?" Alice wiped at her eyes.

Carol gave her a look. "Hey, as I recall, you were quite happy back at the beginning of the year, but 5 months down the road, you've been moping around like the whole world is coming to an end."

"If the Soviets send those missiles, then it might happen." Alice tried to laugh, but it didn't work. She wiped at her eyes and she sighed. "No, I don't think it's love. I had a friend and we 'fought'." She made the quotation motion with her fingers.

"Like how?" Carol arched an eyebrow.

"I can't go into detail, but there was a lack of trust between us." She sighed. "I do want to forgive him…"

"HIM! I knew it, a man." Carol's enthusiasm wasn't helping much.

Alice looked at Carol, who instantly shut her mouth and smiled. "He's a friend, but this friend is very hard to get along with. He's got some 'issues' with trust."

"Ah." Carol's wheels were turning in her head now. "I think you should try to talk to him."

"But I don't know where he is." Alice looked down.

"Trust me, you'll see him again." Carol patted Alice's shoulder.

The two women ate in silence, but the ball that the children were playing with rolled over and hit Alice's shoe.

A young boy ran over. The boy's face made Alice's heart stop beating for a moment. He was a little red-head, freckles adorning his face and when he smiled, he had gaps in his toothy grin. "Kick the ball back!" He called.

Alice felt her heart swell and she smiled. _"Was Rorschach this cute as a little boy?"_ She mused, but stood and kicked the ball over to the kid.

"Thanks, lady!" The boy caught it in mid-air and hurried back to his group of friends.

Carol looked at Alice's grin and she spoke up. "Get your answer?"

"I think I did." Alice smiled back, gathered her things and she motioned. "Come on, I'll treat you to a milk shake at the Papaya King."

------

*A/N: Alright, I have an assignment for my readers. Pick a song you think would best work for Rory and Alice. I would love to have a huge soundtrack compiled for when I finish this story. PM all song suggestions through . Thank you!


	12. The Warrior

'_Lose your temper and you lose a friend; lie and you lose yourself.'_

~ Hopi Proverb

------

Rorschach kept a vigil over the city on the roof of a high rise, watching the people below scurrying about like a bunch of ants on a griddle. The night was a bit warmer than usual, but chilly enough for Rorschach's breath to still be visible. He sat on the ledge for a while and slowly took out his journal and held it to the light. He opened it slowly and began writing an entry, pausing every so often to gather his thoughts.

He found several men who were willing to squeal about the next shipment. An abandoned warehouse in the Bronx would be the next drop, sometime in a month or two, but he made sure they kept quiet. Some tongues were removed and one man was left floating face down in the East River. He was too soft last time on Cyril. But this time it would be different.

Rorschach finished his entry and slowly closed the journal, but pulled out the slip of paper and he stared at the quotation and re-read it several times, unclear of what it said. One part of his brain hinted he should go down to Alice's apartment and see if she was home, but the Rorschach part of his mind was hesitant and untrusting as always. Walter's personality was curious and rather nervous. He missed his 'friend'. He couldn't believe he was referring to a woman as his 'friend'. But as long as he kept this idea to himself, he wasn't letting anyone know.

He closed up the journal and climbed down from the fire escape and made his way through the city's back alleyways, stopping several muggings and attempted rapes along the way. He finally stopped at Alice's street and he stood there, eyeing the porch light and the sound of her door opening. She would be heading to work now. Even though they had the blow out over 4 months ago, it still didn't stop him from making sure she got to and from work safely. He would come and see her off to work at least once a week, but she was never the wiser about it. At least he thought.

He followed for a bit, keeping to the shadows as he made sure she made it to the subway station safely. He stopped when she noticed her drop something and she stopped to pick it up. She lingered and looked up, staring into the shadows where Rorschach was hiding himself. She stood up slowly and took a step, but Rorschach backed further towards the alley, edging his way into the complete darkness. Alice kept advancing while Rorschach kept backing up until finally she heard a sound, like a pop and hiss. She hurried and noticed Rorschach literally flying up towards the roof of an apartment building and vanished up onto the rooftop.

Alice stood there, staring up at the retreating figure of Rorschach. When he was no longer in view, she made her way back to the subway entrance, but turned around, feeling a bit at ease knowing he must've missed her too. But then she wondered if he was only lingering around to make sure she was keeping her hands clean. She wasn't too worried about Rorschach's findings, she had nothing to hide.

------

The following morning, Walter Kovacs got up a bit earlier than usual and made his way down the street to the Gunga Diner, but he stopped and felt inside his pocket, pulling out the slip of paper that had the strange message from Alice. He had no idea where to begin, but he knew of a place that might prove to be useful.

After walking about 7 city blocks, he stopped in front of an old shop that had loads of Native American artifacts and décor in the window. He stared at the door for a moment or two, almost debating about entering the establishment, but he took in a small breath and he went inside, a bell above the door indicating his arrival.

"Be with you in a moment!" Came a voice from the back room.

Walter didn't respond, but looked around the shop with mild curiosity and turned his attention to the dark-skinned elderly man with long white hair; the man had feathers adorning the long, silver strands. He slowly made his way to the front counter and he sat. "Well, what brings a white man into my shop?"

Walter looked down and he clutched the paper tightly in his gloved hands. "Got something written in native language. Do you think you can help translate?" A shaky hand held out the slip of paper towards the older man.

The man slipped on a pair of glasses and he took the paper, unfolding it. "Let's see here…" The man muttered as he read and he looked up at Walter. "Whatcha got here is a form of traditional Lenape. It's a pretty complex form of dialogue, very rarely spoken nowadays. You just want this translated?" He blinked.

"Yes. Someone gave it to me. Want to know meaning to it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know much of this dialogue, it'll take me a few days to completely translate it. But it's a poem." he nodded and put the paper down on the counter. "Looks like someone wrote you a poem."

Walter looked up with large eyes. Someone had taken the time to write out a poem for him. Then he frowned slightly. "Oh."

"Yeah. In some tribes, a person writing a poem or prayer was considered a great honor." He rubbed at his sagging chin and he smiled. "And it sounds like this 'Alice' must see something in you that she likes."

Walter shoved his hands into his pockets and he looked downcast. "Don't know why."

The man stared at him and he shook his head. "Come back tomorrow morning and I'll have it translated for you, no charge." He waved a hand.

"Thank you." Walter replied dully and turned to leave.

The elderly man watched Walter leaving and shook his head slowly, a small smile on his old wrinkled face. He looked at the poem and back up at the sad-looking ginger haired man outside, who was picking up his sign and walking down the street. "Must be some 'special' lady, alright. What would she see in a man like that?" He asked himself.

------

The following morning, Walter was sitting by the front door before it opened and he appeared to be sleeping, his forehead resting against his arms. He heard the man approaching and he snorted awake, his head snapping up to attention.

"You're early." he pulled out a set of keys and began undoing the lock. "Come in and I'll put on some coffee."

Walter stood and shook his head. "No coffee. Thank you."

"Suit yourself." He said, pushing the door open and stepping into the dim shop. Once the owner was behind the counter, he flipped a switch and the lights flickered on. He sat on his stool and looked exhausted. "Well, I think I finished your translation for you." He placed the paper down and smoothed it out for Walter to read.

Walter looked at the man and he nodded. Slowly, his hand took the paper and he read silently.

_'A Warrior is the protector of_

_his family, clan and his tribe.  
_

_A Warrior is the guardian of the_

_old ways so that they are not _

_Forgotten.  
_

_A Warrior is not motivated by_

_greed, political ambition or_

_Fame.  
_

_A Warrior will not put himself_

_above others in need.  
_

_And above all_

_A Warrior is the living spirit of_

_our Grandfathers.'_

Walter stood there, staring at the paper and he felt something inside himself stir, but he didn't move or even make any facial expressions. He almost wanted to say he felt 'touched' by the kind words, but he really didn't know how to respond to it. He looked up at the man, opening his mouth to speak, but closed it and his eyes drifted back to the paper before the shopkeeper sighed and he looked at Walter. "If you don't mind my suggestion, maybe a small gift for your lady friend?"

Walter looked up, his nostrils flaring, but he kept his cool. "I don't have 'lady' friends." He shook with silent fury. He folded the paper and slipped it into his coat. "And don't have money for 'trinkets'." He shook more.

"May I make one suggestion?" He pushed.

"What?" Walter almost whispered.

"Take this Alice out. Sounds like she admires you…" He stopped when Walter turned and was walking out, hands shoved into his coat pockets.

"Don't need admirers!" He shouted and stepped outside, yanking his sign up from the sidewalk and headed down the walkway, as far away from the shop as he possibly could.

------

*A/N: _'What is a Warrior'_ is © by Mike Baker and used without permission.


	13. Forgiveness

'_Tell the truth always even if it is bitter to taste.'_

~ Native American Proverb

------

Carol insisted that Alice get out of the house more, try to enjoy herself at some of the nightclubs. The music pulsed and was extremely loud, people were moving against each other in a erotic way. Alice couldn't understand how her new girlfriend could talk her into coming into a place like this. It really wasn't her thing.

Alice made her way to the dance floor and yelled at her friend. "Carol! I think I'm gonna go home! I'm not having a good time!"

Carol was dancing with a very handsome blonde at the moment, but looked up and shouted back. "What?"

"NEVERMIND!" Alice sighed and motioned to the door with her hands and she began walking towards the exit. It wasn't that men didn't ask her to dance, but the way they wanted to touch and grind against her, it really bothered her. She remembered the disco scene in high school. She grinned to herself. "Those were the days." She mused and headed back onto the sidewalk.

She stood on the sidewalk, trying to hail a cab. It was far too late for the subway and the neighborhood she was in looked pretty frightening.

After multiple tries, she threw her hands into the air and looked around when she felt a gloved hand clutch her wrist. She gasped and turned, staring at Walter, who was holding his sign and staring at her with a blank expression. "Come with me." He said in a low tone. No one really taking notice of the odd couple.

Alice nodded and she allowed him to lead her down an alleyway. She could hear some of the drunk club-goers whistling as the two vanished down the alley.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following closely behind and wrapping her shoulders up in her wrap.

"Surprise." He muttered.

The two walked for what felt like miles. The heels on Alice's feet were beginning to chafe her feet, but they were there. The destination before Alice was the beautiful Metropolitan Opera house. She looked at the shabby man beside her and she looked stunned.

"You look surprised." He had a bit of humor in his voice.

"I am." She whispered, staring up at the opera house. "How can you get tickets? Got a scalper for a friend?" She teased.

"Follow me." He said, guiding her through the back alleyways once again and he stopped beside a fire escape and began hiding his sign inside a dumpster. He looked at her and he nodded. "You afraid of heights?"

Alice shook her head, but he motioned and gently took her hand. "Hold on." He allowed her to wrap a thin arm around his neck. For someone short, he held her with ease. She soon had both arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he hoisted her up the fire escape and they climbed for a good 10 minutes until they finally made it to the roof. He pulled on the door, but sighed and pulled out a small leather pouch. He began tinkering and the padlock and chain fell off the door handle.

Once inside, he guided her into the attic portion of the Met and he had laid out a dusty cover from one of the many forgotten instruments. He allowed her sit down first and he sat beside her, but kept a good few inches between them. "I didn't think you would forgive me." He whispered.

"Ror…" She sighed. "Please, I keep calling you by your alter ego's name. Please, what's your real name?" Alice pleaded with him.

He looked down and he curled his knees up and rested his arms. He didn't want to talk.

"Tell me." Alice pressed. "I have known you for almost a year and still don't know your name!" She reached out and touched his forearm.

"Walter." He looked up slowly, his eyes fixating on her hand.

"Walter?" Alice smiled softly. "That's a really nice name."

Walter pulled away and he sighed. "Terrible. I hate it."

Alice removed her shoes and she relaxed on the stained canvas, listening to the people down below, filtering into the large auditorium and the orchestra tuning their instruments. She closed her eyes and began to relax, but she turned her attention back to Walter. "Walter, I want to talk."

He curled himself up a bit more and looked down. "Why? Going to yell at me for almost killing you?"

"No. I… I understand why you did what you did. I admit it, I was very angry with you." She bit down on her lower lip. "I even admit to hating you for a while."

"Not surprising." He looked at her with those expressionless eyes.

"But I was taught to forgive and move on." Alice curled her legs beneath her. "And I'm really glad you found me."

"You wrote a poem." His eyes flared slightly.

"It was actually written by someone else." She smiled slightly. "So, did you translate it finally?"

"Was going ask you to translate it, but didn't find it until after…" He trailed and looked towards a nearby pile of broken violins and cellos.

"Walter…" She reached out to touch him and he backed away, glaring.

"You are persistent." He snapped. "Why?"

Alice didn't know why, but she found him fascinating, even a bit attractive. She had her pick of men as a young girl, but Walter was something entirely different. Somewhere, deep down she knew he'd never bend or feel anything towards her. He was an emotional wreck. Her curiosity wandered and she asked her question, fearing retaliation from him if she had crossed that point of no return with him.

"Why did you become Rorschach? Why do you do what you do?" She inquired, scooting a bit away from him, fearing his wrath.

Surprisingly, he was calm when he spoke. "Did it to protect." He looked up slowly. "Young woman, many years ago, was raped and killed in front of her apartment building. Neighbors just watched." He swallowed a large lump that was in his throat. "Decided to fight for justice…" He looked at her. "But the world is full of evil and men that don't deserve justice. They deserve death for their crimes."

"Walter, it isn't your place to do that." Alice said, looking at the man in front of her. She could tell it pained him to talk about his vigilante work to her.

Walter shook, tears in his eyes were evident as memories flashed back at the death of that little girl. How he wished he could've kept his word to those parents. Flashbacks of the parents hearing that their little girl wasn't coming home, the look of anguish on the parents' face when the realization came. The horror turning into a waking nightmare for them. How could Walter live with himself knowing he didn't do more for that little girl, didn't squeeze, was too soft.

He closed his eyes tightly, shoving his palms over his eyes and trying hard to shut out the dim lighting that was filtering from the highest chandeliers from inside the large concert hall.

He pulled his hands away and he spoke in a quiet voice. "Got eyes in the back of my head, Alice." He looked up slowly, the whites of his eyes slightly red from the tears that were in his eyes, threatening to pour out if he dared to blink. "Been killing and stopping criminals for a long time. Don't answer or trust anyone." His jaw quivered, almost like he was holding back venomous words that could poison their relationship further.

Alice watched him, the sadness in her eyes and her shoulders sagged.

"Don't deserve forgiveness from God or that little girl's parents." He whispered. "And I certainly don't deserve you." He looked up.

Slowly, Alice's hand reached out and she touched his cheek and she ran her smooth fingers along his stubbly face and she cupped his cheek.

Walter stiffened and was about to pull away, but he felt an arm encircle his body and she scooted closer and she held him close. He gently shifted, getting comfortable, though he wanted to run. Alice just held him close, a hand gently moving up to his hair as she stroked it softly.

"Don't pretend you understand…" Walter muffled, but he sighed at the sound of her voice.

"I'm not." She whispered. "Just felt like you needed this right now." She didn't ask any further questions. She didn't need to analyze him like a psychologist. She was a friend, to just listen and be there.

A few long minutes passed, the two slowly separated. Walter kept his eyes downcast, but felt delicate fingers under his chin, pushing his head upwards so he could meet with her gaze. "Walter…" Alice leaned over slowly and gently kissed the corner of his mouth in a most tender way she possibly could. She felt her heart flutter at the simple kiss, her mind going to places and her lips yearning for a few more chaste kisses. Though some of those kisses could turn into feverish and something more. She wouldn't do that to Walter, she wouldn't make him afraid of her more than he already was.

Walter was stunned by the soft kiss and he almost felt inclined to tilt his head forward, but he pulled away abruptly and he stared at the woman before him. He lowered his gaze and he sighed, closing his eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

"Felt it was necessary." Alice found her voice. She never realized a small kiss could steal her breath away.

The auditorium below them began to fill with the beautiful melodies of an opera that Alice wasn't too familiar with. She listened and she began blinking hard, sleep was coming to her. She laid on her side and she motioned. "Just lay down."

Walter laid himself down, but he laid facing her. He tucked his hands close to his body, but he stared at her. She returned the stare, gently tucking he hands under her head.

He sat up slowly, removing his coat and rolled it up and he motioned. "Sit up."

Alice did and he placed it down beside Alice, and he quickly laid back down. She realized he made a pillow for her head to rest on.

"Thank you." She said, laying down and getting in a more comfortable position. She shifted several times to get comfortable and finally managed to get in a position that was just perfect.

Walter didn't sleep much, but he stared at Alice most of the night, watching her sleep. She was a quiet sleeper, didn't move much. She sighed several times and eventually turned away, her back to him.

Gently, he scooted closer to her back and very slowly placed an arm on her side, but keeping his hand away from her. He kept a good 8 inches between their bodies. The only contact was with the arm that rested on her side. But, his other hand snaked up and, ever so gently, ran his callused fingers through her black mass of hair. He brought up several strands and he inhaled the scent of strawberries. His curiosity wandered as he moved his fingers from her hair to her side, running a finger along her curve of her waist to the high arch of her hip. He stopped and recoiled his arm as she shifted slightly.

"Good night." He muttered and allowed sleep to overtake him. It was the first in a long time that Walter Kovacs had a peaceful night's sleep.


	14. A 'Real' Lady

'_Do not judge your neighbor until you walk two moons in his moccasins.'_

~ Cheyenne Proverb

------

Alice woke up and her hand instantly went to the side where Walter had laid down, but he was no longer there. She sat up and stretched out her body and slowly stood, walking around the large attic and looking for Walter.

She ran her fingers over several harps and one broken down Steinway grand piano, the instrument terribly out of tune. She found herself staring up at some large marble statues that were once part of the outside décor before The Met had been renovated. She stared up at them for a while, touching the large angels with her hands, feeling the gritty sandstone beneath her fingers. Her mind also began to wander and she thought about Walter. She looked downcast and felt her emotions beginning to bubble to the surface, especially after last night. She wish she hadn't done what she did, kissing his face. She wouldn't have been surprised if he left her up here to rot.

She quietly made it back to the makeshift bed and she sat, picking up his coat and rolled it up again and laid her head down, listening to the deafening silence around her. She blinked and sat up when she heard foot steps and saw a figure maneuvering around the many broken instruments.

It was Walter. He stopped and was holding a bag and he looked down. "Got some breakfast…" He sat down beside her. "Sleep well?"

Alice sat up slowly and she nodded, rubbing at her neck. "A little stiff." She smiled. "But I'm ok."

He opened the bag and he held it out. "Saw you liked fruit."

Alice slipped a hand into the bag and pulled a large and very ripe nectarine. She smiled up at him and she nodded. "These are my favorite."

Walter looked into the bag and pulled out a pear for himself and began eating in silence.

She looked up at him and stopped eating for a moment "You're sweet." She said.

He glared. "Am not."

"Are too." She was good at counter attacks. A smile grew on her face. "You should smile more, you look nice."

"I'm ugly." He glared down hard on the canvas, his eyes close to burning a hole through the rough material.

"Who says?" Alice asked around the nectarine and looked hard at him.

"Mom…" He whispered, his shoulders hunching up. "Shouldn't have even been born."

"Everyone's born for a reason." Alice nibbled around the pit and slurped up any juice that was starting to drip from the fruit.

Walter snorted slightly in annoyance, looking away from the woman before him. "How would you know?"

She tossed the pit into the bag and carelessly wiped her hands on her skirt. "Because every living thing and person is on this planet for a reason. You are chosen to save lives. That's something I could never do. Sometimes we walk around in life, not knowing what we are to do in it." She looked down. "Sometimes I wonder what my purpose is."

"You save more lives than I do." Walter looked at Alice with watery eyes. "I couldn't.." He bit back the words.

"Walter, whatever happened to you, it's over now." She went to touch his hand and he slapped it away.

"How would you know what it's like? You suddenly an expert on Rorschach? On myself?" Walter's voice growled darkly.

Alice sat there in stunned silence, but she frowned and spat back. "I never claimed to know anything about you! You think you know me and my people?" She stood, staring him down. "I didn't always have a good life. What I would've given to look like you! To have your skin color, to go to your schools, to be treated like an American! We were treated badly when I was a kid. The only friends I had were on the reservation and we were never permitted to play with the white children that lived outside." She felt the anger simmer down, but she pointed and spat out her last words. "So don't sit there and begin telling me I don't know what I'm talking about! I've seen this so-called 'society' and how cruel people can be."

Walter looked up, listening to what she was telling him. He then turned his attention to his hands, the freckles that were dotted across his fair skin. He looked at her skin, coppery brown and her long hair down her shoulders. She was different than any other women he'd encountered. "I think you're… beautiful." He said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Alice stared at Walter in shock at his admittance that he found her attractive. He lowered his head and he spoke up again. "I'm sorry." He whispered and looked back up at her. "I'm sorry for what my people did to your people."

Alice wasn't expecting that in the least bit. She stared down at him. "Walter… I wasn't trying to point the blame at you specifically."

"It's the truth." Walter looked up with solemn eyes. "You are right. The world is a horrible place, Alice. You see it everyday. This rotting society has the gall to call itself 'civilized'."

Alice was a bit surprised at his words. Walter looked down at his feet, took a small breath and looked up towards her. "You… you're the second person I've known that is a good. That's trustworthy." He touched her cheek gently with a finger. "You're a lady."

The woman sighed and she leaned into his touch and she smiled. "Walter… Rorschach." She took his hand and held it. She didn't even know what to tell him. She must've been happy, she was smiling, but tears were filling her eyes.

"Did I say something offending?" Walter blinked at the sudden appearance of Alice's tears.

"No, no…" She shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

"Women cry too much." Walter shook his head and pulled his hand away.

"I didn't mean to cry. You flattered me by calling me a 'lady'." She smiled softly. "I've never had a man tell me that before."

"You are a lady." Walter repeated. "Rest of them are whores." He began to feel uncomfortable. An inner battle was wrestling with his feelings and Rorschach's sense of logic. "We better go." He stood up, gathering his coat and slipping it back on.

Alice nodded and picked up her wrap, draping it across her shoulders and following him back out the way they came in.

The climb down was terrifying, but Alice kept her eyes shut as Walter carried her down. Once back on solid ground, Walter picked up his sign from the nearby dumpster and he motioned. "My face is just this way, wait here and don't move." He pointed a finger, letting her know he wanted her to stay put.

It was still night, but had to have been around 3 or 4 in the morning. Alice wasn't too sure, she didn't have a watch with her. She waited, but began to look around and paced back and forth. The sound of footsteps reached her ears and she saw Rorschach walking slowly towards her. "Let's get you home."

Alice followed behind him quietly. Rorschach would glance back every now and again to make sure she was alright. The silence was getting to him for some odd reason and he snapped. "What are you thinking about?"

She nearly jumped at his words, but she shook her head and she stopped. "I had this crazy thought… about something you told me the last time you were at my apartment."

Rorschach stopped and he turned slowly, looking at Alice. "Don't want to talk about that night."

"Listen." She got close and she almost towered over him; her shoes giving her added inches to her height.

He looked up at her and folded his arms. "What?"

"You told me Jack was dealing into drugs. Let me dig up dirt for you? I can help." Alice insisted on this and Rorschach shook his head.

"No. None of your business…" He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"It is my business when he's trying to hurt his own people. If he's providing 'stuff' to the people on our reservation, I want to help put a stop to it." She moved her hand away from him. "Look, I don't claim to be an expert on detective work like you are, but I want to help you stop these men before the epidemic gets worse. Those men tried to kill you." She pursed her lips. "They must be stopped before their 'merchandise' kills kids next."

"Could be dangerous… possibly deadly." Rorschach warned.

"I don't care." Alice shook her head. "Please, let me help."

Rorschach was deep in thought. He remained silent for several minutes, turned his head up and he pointed. "You help, but if I think it's too heavy, I order you to stop. Got it?"

Alice nodded and she smiled slightly. "Deal."

"Where's Jack now?" Rorschach spat the man's name out in disgust.

"I believe he flew back to New Mexico, but informed me the day he left he'd be back for Christmas." Alice shook her head.

"Then tell him you look forward to seeing him again." Rorschach couldn't believe he was saying that. "Do what you have to do."

"Rorschach, if you're telling me to remain a lady, then you don't need to worry." She smiled. "I always keep my feet on the ground."

"See that you do." Rorschach snarled.

Alice shook her head and looked at him. She almost wanted to say something, but ran her hand through her hair. "Don't worry, I know you'll be watching." She took the lead now, walking down the alleyway in silence. She walked in confidence and Rorschach was hoping she'd keep her end of the bargain. Doubt still loomed over his head like a thick, black cloud. This would be his ultimate test in trust towards his lady friend.


	15. Never Leave Me

'_Day and night cannot dwell together.' _

~Duwamish Proverb

------

With summertime in full force, the citizens of New York City were doing what they could for the hot summer days. The humidity wasn't making anyone else anymore friendlier. Walter sat in his apartment, re-reading a month old copy of _The New Frontiersmen _and attempting to keep cool, but was failing. He fanned himself for a moment and went to his window, looking out at a group of children that were playing in the street, where the city had opened a fire hydrant for them. He watched for a while and the corner of his mouth up-turned at the sight of laughing kids, but he turned his attention away and went back to his chair and table.

He heard the sound of Ms. Shairp looming around the hall, talking to one of his neighbors and sounding like she was making nice. He went to the door and peered out the peephole and watched as the fat whore opened her robe and shoved her cleavage in the man's face. His neighbor must've been stoned and allowed the woman in, the door slamming shut behind them.

He didn't want to hear the old woman panting and grunting like an old bitch in heat. He needed to get out of there.

------

Alice sat at her dining table and had several fans blowing in her direction. Her hair pulled up and out of her face, sweat dripping down the back of her neck, but the air hitting her sweat-drenched skin was a big relief.

The lone woman was clipping coupons and going through the weekly ads. Today was Tuesday and pretty dull for her day off. Alice just felt like getting naked and laying on a bed of ice, she was so miserable. She got up and looked at her air conditioner, which wasn't working. She asked the landlord over and over to repair her unit, but he was avoiding her calls and being lazy.

She went to her sink and ran the cold water and began splashing her face, a bit of relief, but the water evaporated quickly. She leaned against the sink, closing her eyes in complete misery; a knock at the door jogged her out of her thoughts and she went to the door and peered out. She saw no one, but opened it a crack and called out. "Who is it?"

"Me." The gravely voice of Walter Kovacs answering Alice.

Alice smiled broadly and opened the door and allowed him inside. "I'm surprised you came…" She caught a whiff and she made a face. "Walter… you smell terrible."

"Not so bad yourself." Walter grunted. He brushed past her and went to her AC unit and began fiddling with the knob. "Knew you had an AC unit. Broken?"

"Yes." She sighed, looking at him with an arched eyebrow. "Is that all you came here for?"

Walter made a face and opened the front panel and began working on the unit. "Too hot at my place."

"Glad to know you wanted to come over for a little bit at least." She sighed. "But aren't you worried about someone seeing you here?"

Walter looked at Alice with furrowed eyebrows. "Too hot to care."

"I was about to make some iced tea. Want a glass?" Alice went to the fridge and stood in front of it, letting the cold air hit her face.

Walter turned and he watched her for a moment and he looked back to his work. "Tea is fine."

Alice poured two glasses and she dropped several ice cubes into the tea. She stopped and held the ice in her hand for a moment and stared at Walter. She approached slowly and reached to pull the collar of his shirt open to drop in the ice, but he whirled and clutched her wrist and he glared. "What are you doing?"

Alice's fist tightened and she played off the innocent act. "Nothing."

"Liar!" He snapped. He was taking this way too seriously.

Alice kept her first tight and she tried hard not to smile, fearing she'd give herself away. "Walter, you really need to have a little fun." She opened her hand and there was a melting ice cube.

Walter felt very foolish and let go of her wrist. "No time for stupid games. Too hot."

Alice cracked a smile and tossed the ice cube into the sink. "Making any headway on the air conditioner?"

"A little. Got a screwdriver?" He sighed, running a hand over his sweating forehead.

She rummaged through a drawer and went over, holding it over to him. He took it and began tinkering inside the unit. After several minutes, he grunted and pulled his hand away, shaking it. "Think I got it." He put the cover on and he turned the knob. The room began filling with icy air.

"Here." Alice handed the tea to him and she sighed, lowering her face towards the air that was blowing out towards them. "Oh Walt, this is fantastic! Thank you." She pulled up a stool and sat down, allowing the icy breeze to hit her sweltering body.

Walter took the tea and he sipped it. He sat close to the unit himself, his perspiration showing through his long-sleeved shirt.

"Hey, why don't you take off your shirt?" Alice suggested and got up to get herself some more tea.

Walter felt uneasy, but the sweat was making him feel more uncomfortable. He looked at Alice with a worried glance and he slowly moved his hands up and began working off the buttons slowly. He slid the shirt off his shoulders and he was thankful he had a wife beater on beneath his shirt.

She sat down beside him and she sighed, enjoying the cold air once again. "What do I owe for your services?"

Walter hunched his shoulders and he looked down. "Nothing."

"Are you hungry?" She asked, picking up an advertisement that was sitting by her phone.

"A little." He wrapped his arms around his stomach. Truth be told, he was starving to death. He couldn't clearly remember when he last ate. It was either rent or food this month.

"Why don't I order in some take-out as a 'thank you' for repairing my AC?" She looked over at him, trying to keep her eyes focused on his face. She knew Walter wouldn't appreciate her staring at his chest and arms, but he was defiantly built. He was a man after all and she couldn't help but stare a little.

Walter felt her eyes staring at him and he shifted. "Fine." He snipped, wrapping his arms tighter around his stomach.

Alice stepped out for about 20 minutes to pick up dinner, this gave Walter a chance to be nosey. He wandered around the apartment, looking at photos of her family and one of Alice graduating college. He felt a twinge tug at the corner of his mouth as he walked about the apartment and he stopped at her bedroom. He stood at the doorway and he went in, poking about the room, but not touching anything.

He stood at the foot of the bed where he had first met Alice. He ran a hand up to his right shoulder and touched the scar that was along his collarbone. He made his way around the bed and sat down and he noticed the music box he had given her at Christmas. Walter's nosiness got the better of him and he opened the lid. The only things in there were some jewelry and other personal knick knacks that she kept stored away.

Closing the box, he laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling and he allowed the 'Walter' portion of his mind to wonder about what things could've been like if there was no Rorschach; if he no longer had the lingering paranoia that haunted his brain for as long as he could remember. If he actually could have somewhat of a normal life with someone who made him happy. The first person that came to mind was Dan. He could see himself being good friends with Dan, always doing things like hanging out, talking about life. Then his mind went to Alice… if only that it were possible for him to enjoy and trust enough to have a stable relationship. He never considered himself a handsome man or one worthy of any woman, but the doubting part of his mind came into play. Women were filthy and conniving little mistresses of the dark. Though, he wondered what it would be like to share a life with someone, perhaps feel a bond like he did with Dan and, yes, even Alice. If it had been another reality, he would've considered marriage and a 'normal' life. He'd be happy, care-free, and be the handsome man that Alice deserved. Though reality was always there, diverting wishful thinking back to the cold, harshness of the cruel world he lived in. The battle scars on his body symbolizing that reality, reminding him everyday of who he was and what he was to this city.

He felt himself beginning to doze and he sighed, rolling onto his side and pulling a pillow close to himself and sleep overtook him. It was only a matter of time before Alice spotted him and she smiled, draping a top sheet over his body, a thin hand touching his unruly, copper strands.

She went back to the living room and sat down, looking at her take-out, but not feeling very hungry all of a sudden. Putting the food away, she made her way to the sofa and laid across it, folding her hands over her stomach and she stared at the ceiling, now her mind wandering. She rolled over several times on the sofa, but soon found a position she was comfortable in and fell into a sound sleep.

Several hours into the afternoon, Alice woke up to the sound of thrashing and whining. She sat up and wandered slowly to the bedroom and noticed Walter panting and perspiring. He must've been having a nightmare. She hurried to his side and she began shaking his body to wake him from the unseen terror.

Walter's eyes snapped open and he reached out and clutched Alice's shoulders and he gripped her tightly. He was panting and his eyes large, round blue orbs, staring right into her brown eyes. "Don't leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Alice reassured him, her hands resting on his forearms.

Walter looked down and swallowed the heaving breaths that were escaping his lips. He looked up, but he looked like he was still in a dream state, uncertain what was going on. He leaned over towards Alice and rested his head against her shoulder, whimpering like a small child.

Alice froze on the spot, feeling him shift so he could get closer. He was actually trembling hard. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the stench of his body and she smoothed his hair.

She sat there for a few moments and moved to look down and noticed he had fallen asleep again, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder. Alice moved him slowly and laid him back down on the bed and she gently took his hand and held onto it. Very, very slowly, she laid down beside him, her back pressing against his chest. She pulled one arm slowly around her and she held onto his hand tightly, never daring to let go. She felt his fingers twitch and he pressed more up against her back, almost like he was trying to meld his body with hers; he was seeking comfort.

Alice laid awake while Walter slept for nearly 2 hours. Whenever she attempted to move or shift, he clutched tighter and let out a contented sigh.

Her fingers slowly laced with his and she finally closed her eyes and feel into a very light sleep.

------

*A/N: I just had to write about Walter taking his shirt off. I think this chapter's more like a filler before the major stuff happens. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you're enjoying the read.


	16. Heart Songs

'_Wisdom comes only when you stop looking for it and start living the life the Creator intended for you.'  
_  
~ Hopi Proverb

------

Walter was the first to awaken from his unscheduled nap and found his face pressed against the pillow and surrounded by long strands of Alice's black hair. He laid there for a moment, gathering his thoughts on where he was, then he remembered. He felt his hand being held and one heavy thigh draped around his muscular legs. He felt very uneasy and slowly pulled himself away and sat up. He stared down at Alice's sleeping form one last moment and stood, heading into her bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

The ginger stared at his reflection and ran his hand over the stubble and opened his mouth, examining his teeth. He grimaced and smacked his lips. He looked over his shoulder at the closed door behind him. He heard nothing and assumed she hadn't noticed his absence yet.

Running the water and filling the basin with water, he began looking around her cabinets and found some disposable razors and a bar of soap. Turning off the water, he splashed his face and began.

A half hour passed and Walter rinsed off the last bit of soap scum from his face and he looked up at his clean-shaven face and ran a hand along the now smooth, freckled skin. He rummaged around the cabinet again and found an unopened toothbrush and took the opportunity to brush his teeth.

After all that hassle, he stood there, staring at his reflection, but he still felt so disgusted with his appearance. He turned back to the door, a small ribbon of light appear under the doorway and the sound of the mattress creaking. She was awake.

Walter didn't bother clearing his mess, but instead rummaged through the cabinet one last time for something and he found it. A bottle of men's after shave. He held it for a long while and he looked back at the door.

Alice knocked and called to him. "Walter, you ok?"

He didn't answer. Still clutching the bottle of cologne in his hand, he opened the door and almost shoved the bottle in her face. "Who does this belong to?"

Alice nearly stumbled back into a small table nearby and she gasped. "Walter, don't do that!" She snagged the bottle and held it. "How dare you go through my things."

"You wear men's cologne?" He arched a red eyebrow at her.

"This was my father's!" She sighed, looking at the bottle with sadness in her eyes. "Where did you find this?"

"That cabinet." He said, pulling his hands back to his sides, his eyes looking down.

"Oh." She looked up at him. "You shaved."

"And brushed my teeth. Hope you don't mind." He looked back up, hoping for a little bit of admiration. Hoping she'd say something about it.

"Not at all." She smiled and gently touched his cheek. "Smooth touch. Like using ladies razors?" She teased and handed him the cologne. "You can use some of this instead of using my lilac water." She pulled her hand away and headed back towards the kitchen. "Hungry?" She called out.

Walter felt a little pleased, but not completely satisfied. She was teasing him and he didn't like that much. He slapped on some of the strong, musky cologne and made his way towards the kitchen, pulled out a chair and sat, folding his arms on the table.

"Sleep well?" She asked as she was putting the cold food onto a plate and shoving it into the microwave.

He looked up at her with worn eyes, but nodded. "Yes."

"That's good." She had her back to him as she began getting some forks and napkins from a drawer. She heard the chair being pushed back and felt hands on her shoulders. She let out a soft sigh and arched slightly and she turned towards him.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked sharply, gripping her shoulders harder and pressing himself against her.

"Nothing." Alice whispered, trying to keep her hormones in check.

"You were laying with me in bed. Why?" He squeezed her shoulders a little harder and moved one hand up and clutched her chin hard. "Look at me."

Alice looked and spoke. "You were having a nightmare. You… told me not to leave you, so I stayed beside you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She had turned herself completely around and her back was pressed against the counter.

Walter took in this bit of information and he touched several strands of her hair with two fingers and began twirling them around. He moved a little closer and he was visibly shaking. "You are a good lady, Alice." He said slowly.

Alice gently ran her hands up his arms and up to his smooth face. "That's because I got a good friend who brings out the best in me." She whispered back, looking into those icy-blue eyes.

Walter growled and looked down at the tiled floor, back up at Alice and leaned over, catching her lower lip and kissing it hard. He moved his hands up into her hair and began clutching and tugging at the long waves of ebony strands.

Alice moaned slightly and cradled the back of Walter's head and attempted to return the kiss, but pulled back and panted and she shook her head. "Walter, no."

He stood there, panting and looking very confused on what just happened.

"This isn't right." She touched her lip and felt a stinging sensation.

Walter noticed several beads of blood were dribbling down her lip. He moved a hand up and wiped at it. "Sorry…" He was shaking again.

"I'm sorry too." She looked away and she ran a shaking hands through her hair, a habit she formed whenever she was nervous about something. Walter noticed this quirk about her. "You and I…" She put her hands over her chest and over his. "Are from two separate worlds." She felt so lost. "Maybe it's my fault."

Walter shook his head. "No. Mine. Got too close." He pulled away and he was looking around the room, trying to look at anything else that wasn't her face.

She closed her eyes and she kept leaning against the counter, waiting for one of them to just leave this awkward situation behind. "I know you hate women."

"Not you." He looked up.

"I know." She looked back at him. "But what does Rorschach think? What would Rorschach do?"

He faltered and looked up at her and gave his most sincerest answer. "He'd kill you."

"Maybe… we need a break, yeah?" She offered, her hands clutching the stained tile that was behind her.

Walter felt like he was punched in the gut. He didn't understand these damn feelings that were going on his head and something inside his chest hurt badly.

"I think we need to re-examine this relationship." Alice was starting to shake. "You know my feeling towards you is strong…" She looked up at him. "But your city needs you."

Walter was speechless by her words. He growled in anger and turned away, looking down at the tile, his hands inside his hip pockets. He was so furious at his state of mind, the duel of personalities were coming out.

"Walter… for me to keep you here would be selfish of me." She didn't dare touch him. "Rorschach is still needed. And for us to fall in love…" She was cut short.

Walter turned and he yelled. "Love? I don't know the meaning of it! The word offends me!" He shook, trying to contain his sudden surge of rage. "Tell me to go. I go. Tell me to stay. I stay." He snapped his head back up at her, his face strewn and contoured into lines of frustration, anger and confusion. "Tell me what you want from me!"

Alice closed her eyes. "Don't make me answer that."

Walter approached and he snarled. "Answer me."

She looked at him and she spoke up. "I want this friendship… and you" She looked at him. "And what do you want from me?"

Walter didn't know how to answer that, but he took several steps back and he shivered. "I don't want you." He said in his most coldest, calculating way.

The words stung Alice's heart and she closed her eyes. "Fine." She looked at him, but no tears fell. "You're free to leave whenever you feel comfortable." She stepped away from the counter and walked past him and stepped into her bedroom, the door shutting gently behind her.

Walter stood in the silence of the kitchen, the only sound penetrating the silence was water dripping from the faucet.

Quietly, he slipped his shirt back on and left the apartment, feeling very, very confused and somewhat displeased with his actions. He stood outside the apartment for a long while, waiting for something he didn't know, but he heard her front door open and she stood there.

"You'll still need my help." She said, her voice cracking from the strain of holding back her sadness.

He turned and he stood there, watching her. "Why?"

"I promised." She approached him and put a finger to his chest. "I intend to help you finish what we started."

"We need a break… from this…" He shifted on his feet.

"I agree." She nodded, feeling her insides quiver.

Walter looked up at Alice. "I will come back at Christmas. Will get more information then."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Alice. Don't hate you. Hate myself." He hunched his shoulders. "Please, don't hate me."

"Walter…" She didn't reach out to touch him, fearing her feelings would run away with her again. "I don't hate you, I never will hate you." She smiled a little. "You're my friend."

"See you in a few months, Alice." Walter hunched his shoulders again and walked quietly down the street and vanished out of sight.

------

*A/N: My first chapter after having the worst flu bug in history. Poor Walter, he's very confused on how to understand his emotions.

This is starting to be a 'Mary Sue' isn't it? Really, I hadn't meant for it too. They are friends, really! I think Rory never had a woman treat him with such kindness that his feelings are like "WTF is going on???" And Alice likes him quite a bit, herself. Believe me, I have no shame!

Also, the plot thickens in the next chapter, just stay tuned. Sitting up to type is exhausting after spending 5 days in bed.


	17. Beats of the Drum

'_You cannot see the future with tears in your eyes.'_

~ Navajo Proverb

------

Walter had pushed back all of the day's events to the back of his mind as he began dressing as Rorschach. He smiled gravely as he pulled his 'face' up out of it's hiding spot and slid it over his face like a second skin.

Taking a deep breath, Rorschach's personality had completely taken over and it was time to patrol his city.

Making his way down narrow alleyways and through prostitute and drug-dealer infested streets, he stepped into a narrow alleyway, the only light illuminating the way was from a very small, hole-in-the wall pool hall. He knew it as a place where the mob did some of its business dealings and illegal gambling.

Rorschach stepped up to the door and knocked loudly. A small panel slid open and the guard peered out, only seeing the silhouetted outline of the guest. "Password?"

"Only need my password…" Came the familiar growl of Rorschach. A hand shot into the small slat and his nimble fingers clutching the man's face, a thumb plunging into the man's eye socket. He slammed the man forward into the door and he yelled. "Unlock this door!"

The man flailed in pain and scrambled, his hands feeling the door and clutched the handle, opening the door. Rorschach let him go and pulled the door open and stared down at the man, who was clutching his face and screaming in pain.

Rorschach stared at his hand and casually wiped the blood on his trench coat. He walked down the narrow hallway and pushed open the door to reveal a very thriving business. From the outside, it appeared to be a condemned building, but inside was lavishly decorated, like a large Las Vegas casino.

He saw the same old man sitting at a Craps table, two big-breasted women on either side of him, blowing on his dice as he was getting prepared to toss it on the green-matted table. Rorschach approached and he was greeted with hostility, Giovanni's bodyguards pointing guns at him.

"Gentlemen, please. Let's not show rudeness to our guest." He smiled and stood up slowly. "Rorschach, we need to stop meeting like this."

"Where are the drugs, Giovanni?" Rorschach snarled, his hands balling into tight fists.

"Hmm, I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head. "Rorschach, drop it. You'll never win this time. For once, I got the upper hand over you. Any drugs that I might have supposedly smuggled, they're already being distributed, right under your nose." The elderly man laughed and waved to his guards. "Leave him be. He can tear this place apart, but he won't find what he's looking for."

The guards snickered at Rorschach, turning to each other and nudging each other like a group of idiotic apes.

Rorschach didn't move as the people ignored the brooding vigilante, like a rocket waiting to explode any moment. That's when Rorschach grabbed the first laughing bodyguard and slammed him face first into a table and shoved him into another bodyguard. He grabbed a pool cue and broke it in half, jamming the pointed end into another man, blood oozing from the impaled man's abdomen.

Men and women were screaming, fleeing the attacking vigilante. Now, half of Giovanni's men were on the ground, either dead or groaning in pain. The vigilante leapt onto the Craps table and glared down at the old man, who was holding a gun to his chest, but fear apparent in his old eyes. "Listen to me… I find those drugs, you're dead."

The women next to Giovanni shrunk and were clutching to the old man, looking up at Rorschach. The vigilante glared back and he whispered. "Boo…"

The girls screamed and held onto Giovanni, begging him to shoot the masked man. When the old man went to cock the gun and aim it, the vigilante had vanished, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

The old mobster laid on the ground, clutching his chest. He knew this game with Rorschach would end with someone dead, very soon.

------

Summer was coming to a close and autumn was approaching, which meant the summer heat was gone and then would come the cold, icy storms that New Yorkers were all too familiar with.

Alice and Carol were preparing for a autumn equinox festivity at New York's Native American Community center that was located on Broadway. The two women carried two large pots of harvest foods and chatted along the long way towards the center.

"I've never been to one of these things before. Are they any fun?" Carol asked, her southern drawl evident in her voice. "Ugh, they're gonna think I'm some honky or something." She said, placing a hand against her throat.

"No, they'll love you." Alice smiled and put a hand on Carol's shoulder. "Indians are normal people, just like you! We laugh at the same things, cry, pig out, goof around. We just got an extensive, rich past and culture."

"Yeah, all my ancestors did was drink moonshine and eat possums." Carol teased, laughing at her own joke.

Alice laughed and put an arm around her friend. "Aww, your family couldn't be that bad. But I hear possum is brain food."

"Oh thank you, Miss Congeniality." Carol shook her head and chuckled slightly. She stopped and she looked worried. "Oh, it's him again."

Alice stopped and she felt her blood run ice cold. It was Walter, holding a can out, begging for change and looking miserable.

"I always try to give him money." She shifted the pot around in her hand and looked for some change in her purse. "Come on… know I got some in here…" She held out a $5 and went over, dropping it into his can. "There ya go, sir."

Walter looked up and nodded. "Thank you, ma'm." Soon the hobo's attention turned and he saw Alice. He looked down and hunched his shoulders.

Alice walked by, but stopped, knelt down and dropped in an undisclosed amount of cash and she whispered. "God bless you, sir."

His head shot up at her words and she stood to full height, looked at him once more and followed Carol.

"How much you give him?" Carol asked, jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

"Just some pocket change." Alice lied. She honestly didn't know. It was probably a $20 and she didn't even realize it.

Walter gathered his things, picked up his sign and began to follow the two ladies.

Carol turned and she caught sight of the hobo keeping up on the rear as they walked. "Don't look now, darlin', but I think we got company."  
Alice turned slightly and saw Walter following, but keeping a nice distance between them. "It's alright. I've given him some hot food on occasion." She picked up her pace a little.

"I think he's kinda creepy." Carol whispered. The two rounded a corner and kept up their pace.

"Why do you think that?" Alice asked, suddenly feeling defensive over this man.

"I mean, look at him! He acts like he knows when the world is going to end and I've seen him talking to himself, quite a bit." Carol said, looking at her friend.

Alice looked back at him and she spoke. "Frankly, I find him quite attractive."

Carol nearly dropped the dish and made a sound that emanated from the back of her throat. "You can't be serious."

"Not every woman wants a 6 ft. tall, broad-shouldered blonde man, ok?" Alice cracked a smile.

"You're nutty." Carol shook her head and she began laughing. "You know what?"

"What?" Alice stared at her giggling friend.

"Looks like Pocahontas found her John Smith." Carol poked at her friend, winking.

Alice turned around and saw Walter, who was still following, but still keeping his distance. She turned back to Carol and she rolled her eyes. "But that relationship never really happened. She was only friends with John Smith, but married an English nobleman named James Rolfe and moved to England." She grinned at her friend. "Learn your history, my friend." She stopped at a set of double doors and she pulled the door open. "After you."

Carol stepped in, but Alice lingered a moment and spotted Walter, standing on the corner. She went over and she spoke. "Why don't you come in for something to eat? We're having a festival."

Walter stared at her and shook his head solemnly. "No, thank you." He turned his back to her.

"Will you at least come in later for some food?" She asked again.

Walter turned and stared at her. "Yes, fine." He said in an annoyed tone.

Alice headed inside the small center and put her pot of food down at the potluck table and she began looking around for Carol and finally spotted her speaking to Arnold Red Bow, the head elder of the tribe.

When Alice approached, Arnold greeted Alice and smiled. "You have very good taste in friends, Allie. She just told me she would do some pro-bono work for the kids at the reservation downstate."

"Really? Carol, that would be so kind of you." Alice said, putting an arm around her friend.

"Well, it's the least I could do." Carol grinned nervously, hoping she was making a good impression.

"Why don't you get yourself something to eat, Carol? I need to talk to Alice." Arnold turned and put a hand on Alice's back, leading her away. "Got some bad news."

"What's wrong?" Alice felt dread wash over her.

"Had a break-in a week ago, here, at the center." Arnold shook his head. "The thieves made off with some of your father's drums."

Alice paled and she shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"We didn't want to worry, but we think it's that local gang. I'm sorry. I know how much that drum meant to you. Your father worked very hard on it." Arnold kept his arm around Alice as the two walked to another part of the room.

"Thank you for telling me. I… I know it will be found, hopefully." Alice looked downcast.

The night wore on and Carol was the social butterfly, flitting to every person and making conversation with everyone she came in contact with, but Alice wasn't in the party mood. She would chat with people, but excused herself and headed outside to get some fresh air.

She only walked a few steps and came up to a large cathedral and stepped in, listening to the solitude and noticing scattered homeless sitting in many of the pews.

Alice made her way up to the balcony and sat by herself, listening to the echoes of the people and listened to the bells chiming, notifying the church going patrons of the time. She looked down at the alter where people were lighting candles and a couple practicing their wedding vows.

Alice felt her tears bubble to the surface and she began to weep in silence, the hot tears streaming down her face and feeling the self-pity rise up. She opened her eyes and noticed a blurry outline of an arm. She noticed in the hand, there was a dirty handkerchief and looked up. Walter stood there, holding out his filthy handkerchief to her.

Alice took it and began wiping her eyes and blew her nose. "Thank you."

Walter sat and he stared at her for a long time, his own heart breaking at the sight of her crying. "Who hurt you?" He asked in a gruff tone.

Alice explained in detail what had happened at the community center and how helpless she felt. Walter listened intently and he nodded. "I'll find it for you."

"No, it's long gone…" She gasped when he seized her hand and held it.

"I will find it for you." He repeated, clutching her hand tightly.

"Thank you." Alice said, sounding a little water-logged.

The two sat on the pew in silence, Walter not letting go of her hand once. When she moved to stand, he stood with her.

"I need to go back." Alice said, feeling his hand let go of hers.

"Alice?" Walter looked up and whispered. "You are a good friend."

Before Alice could say anything, he turned and hurried out of the balcony and was gone by the time Alice made it to the base of the stairs.

When Alice stepped out, it was already getting dark and she hurried along the sidewalk back towards the center, that's when the police lights caught her attention. She began sprinting down the sidewalk, trying to make her way to the center, but a police officer put his hands on her shoulders. "Ma'm, you can't go in there. There was a shooting."


	18. Tribal Pursuits

'_I am a red man. If the Great Spirit had desired me to be a white man he would have made me so in the first place. He put in your heart certain wishes and plans, in my heart he put other and different desires. Each man is good in his sight. It is not necessary for Eagles to be Crows. We are poor, but we are free. No white man controls our footsteps. If we must die...we die defending our rights.'_

~ Cherokee Proverb

------

"Shooting?" Alice paled and she shook her head. "Was anyone hurt? Oh my god!" She put her hands on her chest and stood there in complete shock.

"One person was hit, but an ambulance is on the way." The officer turned her around and told her to stay back so the paramedics had room. She paced the small stretch of sidewalk and kept close while they rushed in with the gurney and returned about 10 minutes later with Arnold Red Bow on the stretcher. Alice noticed Carol talking with the paramedics, her hands and shirt covered in blood as she was speaking to the EMT about the man's current conditions.

Alice managed to squeeze past the gathering crowd and she called out. "Carol! I'm going with you!"

Carol motioned her over and she put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "It's alright, she's the closest relation to Mr. Red Bow. I'll go with you." she said to Alice, nodding. "It's ok, he's going to live."

"I hope you're right." Alice felt sick to her stomach.

The two women got into the ambulance and were rushed to the hospital.

Alice sat in the ER waiting room for hours after the EMT's rushed the wounded man in for emergency surgery. Carol sat next to her friend, holding her hand and trying to reassure her.

"What happened, Carol?" Alice asked.

Carol was very quiet, but looked up and she shrugged. "It happened so fast. I replay the scene over and over again." She looked up and noticed a doctor approaching them. She stood and pulled Alice up by her hand.

The doctor smiled and nodded to Carol. "Dr. Carolyn Beck, you saved this man's life. Excellent job."

Carol nodded. "Thank you, but what about Mr. Red Bow's condition?"

"Does he have immediate family in the city?" The doctor inquired, but Alice spoke up.

"His son is in New Mexico and his wife passed away several years ago. But I'm a close family friend. I'll call his son, but I'd like to talk to Mr. Red Bow, if that's alright."

The doctor nodded. "Of course. But one at a time, please? For a man his age, he needs all the rest he can get."

"Thank you, doctor." Alice turned to Carol and hugged the woman. "Thank you. You… you're the best." She hugged Carol tightly again.

Carol hugged her back and she smiled. "What are friends for? You go see your friend, ok? I think the police are going to want to come and talk to me."

Alice nodded and followed the doctor into the room and she stepped up to the bed, gently touching Arnold's hand.

"Remember, try to keep it brief." The doctor nodded and left the two alone to talk.

Arnold slowly opened his eyes and he looked up. "Alice…?"

"Shh, the doctor doesn't want you talking right now." Alice said, still clutching his hand tightly as she spoke with him. "Do you know what happened to you?"

Arnold thought for a moment and turned his gaze back to the woman beside him. "Got shot…"

"Right. Did you see who did it?" Alice asked.

Arnold only shook his head. "So fast." He whispered and sighed. "Where's Jack?"

"He's on his way, Arnold." She held Arnold's hand tighter and she sighed.

The elder nodded and closed his eyes, the strain from his injury and the pain killers in his system making him extremely tired.

The doctor returned and had forms for Alice to fill out while Arnold slept and rested. Alice walked out and talked briefly to the doctor. "I will call his son now. May I use your hospital phone?"

"Yes. My office is just through that door. Go ahead and just finish filling out these forms for the hospital." The doctor touched her shoulder and left to tend to his other patients.

------

Alice finished calling Jack, who was immediately getting a flight to New York, she handed in the paperwork and went into the waiting room, sitting on a chair and looking very tired.

Carol had washed up and was in a large sweatshirt and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Hey. Arnold's son on his way?"

Alice nodded and rubbed her hands over her face. "Why wasn't I there?"

"Now, don't you go asking those kinds of questions!" Carol scolded. "There was nothing you could do. The man had a gun."

"The police get any information out of you?" Alice lifted her face and faced Carol.

"Yes, but said it might take a while to find the guy. They didn't say anything else since the investigation is still open." Carol looked at her watch and she let out a breath of air. "I'm gonna get some coffee, want a cup?"

"Sure." Alice nodded and gave a weak smile. She watched her friend leave and she felt her eyes grow heavy. The events of the day wearing on her already heavy mind. She laid on the bench and curled up tightly, falling asleep within minutes. She had slept throughout the night.

------

The following morning, a sharply dressed man rushed into the emergency room and hurried towards the nurses' station. "Here to see my father. He was brought in last night. Arnold Red Bow."

The nurse nodded and she looked up. "You're his son, right?"

"Yes." He nodded, looking very pale.

"Just a minute." The nurse rang up the doctor and she put the phone down. "Doctor will be with you shortly. Go ahead and have a seat in our waiting room."

Jack went into the small room and sat across from Carol and Alice. He saw Alice sleeping and looked at Carol, who was reading a magazine.

"Alice?" The man got up and walked over.

Carol looked up and put a finger to her lips. "Shh, she's sleepin'. You Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. Could you wake up Alice for me?" The man was short in his speech, running a hand through his long hair and looking sick.

Carol didn't like the man's tone, but gently shook Alice awake. "Hey darlin', Jack's here."

Alice sat up and ran a hand over her neck. She felt stiff. "Jack. Glad you're here."

"Where's my father?" Jack snapped.

"In the room." She stood and looked at him. "Jack, calm down. He's going to make it."

Jack cursed and paced a bit. "He didn't say who shot him?"

Alice found his behavior odd, but kept quiet. "No, no. He told me and the police that it happened so fast, he didn't see the shooter well."

Jack nodded. "Come on. I want to talk to him." He took a hold of Alice's hand and walked with her down the hallway towards the rooms. He was trembling and Alice felt it.

Arnold was sitting up in bed, looking tired, but watching the news and scoffing at Adrian Veidt, who was on one of the local talk shows and talking about his big plans to help the world in its current crisis. He sensed people in the room and turned. "Son."

"Father." Jack went to the bedside, pulled up a chair and sat down, staring at him. "How you feeling?"

"Good, now that the pain killers kicked in." He grumped. "You got here pretty fast. Thought you were going to bury your old man?" Arnold teased.

"Dad, don't say that." Jack said, looking sick again.

"Glad you're both here." Arnold nodded at Alice and he turned to them both.

"The tribal council is going to have a large meeting in a week. Doc said I should stay in bed and not over exert myself." He took a deep breath. "Alice, I want you to take my place on the council meeting."

Alice was stunned and Jack looked like he was about to strangle his father. "Arnold, shouldn't you ask Jack to do this?"

"Yes, dad." Jack snapped.

"No. I want Alice to do it." He shook his head.

"I can't believe this!" Jack stood and paced. "Dad, why wouldn't you pick me?"

Arnold looked up at Jack and he blinked. "Because, you're never around enough and I'd like Alice to do this."

"She can't!" Jack almost shouted.

"Jack, stop." Arnold looked upset. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Nothing." Jack sighed and he looked down. "If you want Alice to do this, fine. She probably knows the agenda far better than I do. You're right, dad." He cleared his throat. "Look, I'm gonna make a few calls, make arrangements with my bosses to stay here. I'll return soon." Jack left the room hastily.

"Arnold, are you certain this is alright?" Alice looked at the old man, her eyes full of worry.

"Alice, your dad was on the council and I think it would only be fitting if you did this." Arnold touched Alice's hand and he held it. "I trust your judgment better than my son's. All he'd want to do is build a mini-mall on our land."

------

Jack stepped into a phone booth and dialed the number. After several rings, Jack tapped his foot as he waited for someone to pick up. He heard the voice on the other end and he snapped. "Listen, you said you were going to persuade my dad, not shoot him!"

The voice on the other end snapped back. _"Listen, that was a freebie. You got him out of commission, didn't ya?"  
_  
"Yes, but not like this." Jack said, looking pale again. "You're lucky he didn't see you."

_"Fine, fine. You just get in there and persuade that council to reconsider our offer. Then, we'll be able to put up Giovanni's new casino quickly and smoothly. The BIG boss would love to hear that."_"There's only one problem." Jack shook his head. "He asked someone else to cover his seat."

_"Just another palm to grease." _Came the ragged reply.

"No, she's Wild Horses' kid." He said, now tugging at his tie.

_"And that name is supposed to mean something to me?" _Came the reply.

"Yes. The one that was in the way the last time, 10 years ago. The one who's breaks you cut." Jack's voice cracked.

_"Well, persuade her." _

"Fine. But just stay out of it." Jack snapped into the receiver.

_"I will, but if you don't change her mind by next week, you better hope all hell doesn't break loose. Just remember, 'Big Figure' doesn't like his inside men making a mess of their jobs. Stay in touch" _The line soon went dead.

Jack hung up the phone and he clutched the sides of the phone booth, looking like he was going to vomit. "How did I get myself into this?"

------  
*A/N: Yes, I know Big Figure's in jail. Doesn't mean he can't run a scheme from inside prison.


	19. The Ravenous Wolf

'_The coward shoots with eyes closed.'  
_  
~ Native American Proverb

------

Jack had returned to his father's room and saw Alice sitting beside Arnold, holding his hand and talking to him quietly. The young man took a breath, knowing what he'd have to do next. This was going to be hard for him. "So, what did I miss?" He asked as he walked closer to the hospital bed.

Alice turned and she shook her head. "Nothing much. Arnold was telling me to go home and get some rest."

Jack went over and gently touched her shoulder. "Yes, why don't you? You've been here all night." He took another small breath and offered. "Allow me to take you back home."

She opened her mouth, but Jack's hand gave Alice's shoulder a small squeeze. "It's alright. Let's get you home so you can sleep."

The woman stood, slowly releasing her grip from Arnold's hand and she gave him a slight smile. "You get better and I will see you as soon as I'm rested."

"Just bring me some of that lentil soup, that will make me very happy." He tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. He smiled instead.

Arnold's son turned and nodded. "I'll be back in a while to check up on you."

Arnold ignored Jack, grumbling inwardly about his son. It wasn't that Arnold didn't love his son, but the crowd he did business with and his unorthodox methods of helping the tribe greatly disturbed him. All he ever wanted for his tribe was self-reliance, while Jack wanted money and power. Those casino owners would be bringing in trouble into their home and he wouldn't have it.

Jack stood outside with Alice, the nippy air hitting their faces as they stood by the curb. She turned to Jack and asked, "Are we taking a cab?" Before he could even speak, a large, black car pulled up and the door opened from the inside.

"My boss is taking us home." Jack said stiffly and allowed her to get in first.

Alice felt reluctant, but trusted her friend and got into the vehicle, Jack slipped in beside her.

The door shut and the car took off. A man in front turned and smirked, holding up a gun.

Alice recognized him, it was the same man that came knocking at her door and looking for Rorschach just barely a year ago. He recognized her instantly and he shot out a hand and held her chin. "Well hello there, sweetheart."

Alice turned her face to Jack in horror, but Jack lowered his gaze and he only whispered. "I'm sorry…"

------

Rorschach had been in several local bars, breaking fingers and getting information on the break-in at the Native American Comm. Center. Finally, a small, but quick-witted man gave him a tip.

He panted and was cradling his fingers as the masked vigilante stood over the cowering piece of filth that had the nerve to call himself a human being.

"Y..yeah… know this guy, buys that stuff to sell… Over on Fifth in the Bronx." The man held his fingers. "Might tell you who he gets his stuff from."

Rorschach left the man cradling his hand and he was deep in thought. He knew that street sounded familiar, but he needed to be sure, hoping his intuition was wrong.

The masked vigilante made it to the small shop, the Native American shop where he brought his poem to be translated was the place. He didn't want to do this, he wanted to not believe this man would accept stolen merchandise. But if the store owner knew, he needed to extract his own justice, he had made a promise to Alice to return her father's drums.

He was surprised to find that the shop door was locked. It was only several hours away from being closed for the evening, but he frowned as he saw a sign on the door that read: _Closed due to family illness._Rorschach cracked his knuckles and swiftly kicked the plate glass in, sliding his hand in and turning the door handle and allowing himself access into the shop.

It was quiet and desolate when he was inside. He listened to the silence for a moment until he was startled by a small commotion going on in the back. He moved forward slowly to the door, taking quiet steps to the back door. Very gently, he touched the door handle and turned it, relived that it was left unlocked. He opened it a crack and saw the older man sitting at a table, working on slicing the drum open with a long knife.

The vigilante looked around to see if anyone else was with him, but saw no one to get in his way. He moved back, lifted his leg and gave the door a mighty kick to draw the man's attention to the door.

The older man nearly fell off of his stool and clamored to his feet, holding a long bowie knife in his hand and an impaled drum sitting on the table. "It's you…" He stammered.

Rorschach ignored the man's stammering and went to the drum and he put a hand on it. "This belong to you?"

"Ah…" He put a hand to his ear and he turned something with his fingers. Rorschach noticed he was turning up his hearing aid. "Yes… bought it a few days ago."

"Odd." He looked at the hide that had appeared to been sliced. "Why you cutting it open?"

"Fixing it…" The man lied.

"Hrrm…" Rorschach pointed to the drum and spoke up. "Drum's stolen. Not yours."

The older man looked defeated and allowed his shoulders to sag and he looked down. "Yes, I know."

"Who you buy it from?" He snapped.

The old man sat back on his stool and he rubbed at his chin. "A man, named Joe Salvadoni. He sometimes has his goon bring stuff into my store to sell." He felt his heart leap into his throat when Rorschach began looking at the cut that was made on the hide at the top of the drum. A hand pried it open and he stared in utter disbelief.

"You're going to jail for a long time." Rorschach said in a cold manner.

"No, please!" He begged, holding his hands together. "I got a family to feed."

"Better ways to earn a living." He snapped, taking a few steps towards the older man. "Will have to make sure you get taken to the police."

------

Alice sat motionless in the car while the goon held her chin in his hand, eyeing her like fresh meat. He turned to Jack and grinned. "I believe this lovely lady and I have met before. I know I'd remember this beauty anywhere."

"Ok, that's enough." Jack said, looking very uneasy that moment. "Just take us to the 'location'."

"Jack, what are you doing?" Alice tried to jerk her face away, but the man held tighter.

"How's your kid doing?" He asked, a thumb gently trailing over her lips.

Alice turned white and looked at Jack with pleading eyes.

"Come on, let her go. Now." Jack said, giving Alice a quick glance with reassurance. The goon let her go and turned back in his seat, grumbling something. "Now, take us to the 'location', Joe."

The man grumbled again and they pulled quickly into traffic and were speeding down the road.

------

The black car pulled into a narrow alleyway and stopped at the back end of a shop. Joe got out and said he'd be a few minutes and vanished into the shop.

Alice was quiet for a long time and she turned, looking at Jack with narrowed eyes. "How could you?"

Jack remained silent, but felt a stinging slap against his clean-shaved face. "Tell me!" Alice demanded, her hand growing slightly numb from her palm making contact with his face.

The man turned to her and he spoke. "This is my job, Alice. I courier drugs for the mob. Alright?"

Alice's face fell and she shook her head. "And what are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing. Just… comply with them. Do what they ask, vote yes with the tribal council." He pleaded. "Our people will have all the money they can dream of!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" She held her hands up to her face and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Believe it… and why did he ask how your kid was doing? You don't have children." Jack asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Long story…" She looked out the window and back over to Jack. "Jack, we want self-reliance, we do not want some mob family coming into our home and opening shop. That just isn't the way!"

Jack rolled his eyes and snapped. "The old ways are gone and the only thing now that makes the world go round is money! Alice, just do what they ask and they will spare you!"

"NO!" She argued. "I'd rather die than compromise with thugs."

Jack lowered his head. "You're just like your father. Never willing to bend to change."

"My father was a good man." She snarled.

"And it was his stubbornness that got him killed." Jack looked downcast. "Because he wasn't complying with them."

Alice felt her stomach churn. "What are you telling me?" Alice recalled her parent's death all too well in her mind. They were in a horrific car accident that managed to kill her mother and her father. The police ruled the accident as 'bad car breaks'. Alice was never completely told everything and their deaths were ruled an accident. But she also remembered a week before their deaths, her father was arguing with her mother and her mother was pleading with him for something. Yet the argument stopped the moment they noticed she was home.

"You know your dad was on the council. He didn't want Native crafts and artwork being sold to large stores and boutiques, but after his death, once they resumed tribal meetings, the motion was passed and the tribe was earning extra revenue from their artwork. Don't you see, Alice? Because of his backward thinking, we were losing an extra $50,000 a year!"

Alice felt like vomiting now and she held her stomach. She looked at Jack and her face strewn into a scowl. "That's why you left the reservation after that motion was passed. You knew…"

"Alice, I never meant for it to go that far…" he gasped when Alice swung a foot up and kicked him in the jaw.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She tackled him, her nails digging into his skin. "YOU KILLED THEM!"

Jack attempted to fight back, but he allowed her to wail on him. He knew he deserved it. He heard a sound and both turned and stared out the car window and saw Joe laying on the ground. Jack shoved Alice back and he got out, hurrying to his friend's side. "Joe! Joe!"

Rorschach stepped out from the shop and he was cracking his knuckles. He saw Alice in the car and turned to Jack. He grabbed the man up by the scruff of his shirt and began slugging him in the face and felt satisfied when he heard the loud crunch of Jack's nose breaking.

He hurried to the car and pulled Alice out and motioned. "Come on, let's go."


	20. My Heart, Your Hands

'_Certain things catch your eye, but pursue only those that capture your heart.'_

~ Native American Proverb

------

Alice must've blacked out, she woke up and found herself laying on a lumpy mattress in a very smelly room. She looked around at the orangey sunset and the soft, purple sky out the small window that was across the room. Slowly, she sat up and looked at her nails, dried blood were underneath them.

The woman stood up, trying to keep her balance and walked slowly to a door and opened it, finding the bathroom. She did her business and flushed the toilet and stared at her reflection in the cracked mirror and saw her face, puffy eyes indicated she had been crying hard earlier. After washing her hands and drying them on her pants, she turned, but felt her stomach turning and she hurried to the toilet and began throwing up.

The contents of her stomach were now in the porcelain bowl. A shaking hand came up and quickly flushed the bile away and she sat on the floor, fresh tears sprang forth and began flowing and she hung her head, pressing her forehead against her forearm and sobbing loudly. The young woman didn't even hear the sounds of shuffling feet behind her.

Walter knelt down and he put a hand on her arm and was caught off guard when she hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest.

"Did he hurt you?" He pried her off of him and he stared down at her wet eyes.

Alice shook her head, the hot streams still pouring from her face.

"What happened, Alice?" Walter pressed, sitting on the splintering, wooden floor of his filthy bathroom with this woman he had grown to admire and care for.

Alice looked up and opened her mouth and spoke, the hoarseness from her screams and crying. "Jack… he killed them…"

"Killed who?" Walter was ready to kill Jack now. He had wished he did while they were back in the alleyway.

She took in a breath and spoke, telling Walter in great detail about her parents death and how Jack orchestrated the entire thing. The death of two innocent people all due to greed. This boiled Walter's blood. He softened when he saw Alice rest her head against his chest, her sobs subsiding and her body limp from emotional exhaustion. He held her for a while, a hand cautiously moving to her hair and stroking it.

Alice opened her eyes and she slowly put her arms around his torso and she whispered. "Good friend…"

Walter never expected to be called a 'good friend' before. He thought he was the worst for her, but she somehow cared for him. This made him wonder what she did see in him.

Her next action nearly caused Walter to flee the state. He felt her shift and she looked up at him with a tired smile. He gave a nervous smile back, but saw that she was moving her head up and he gasped when she pecked his lips.

"Alice…" Walter quieted when Alice put her fingers to his lips and kissed him once more, deepening it and shifting herself into his arms and pressing herself close to his body.

Walter grunted in surprise and tried to pull away, but Alice wasn't letting him go so easily. The grown man began to tremble and found himself kissing her back, but just tentatively, holding his lips against hers.

She slowly sat on her knees and ran her hands down the sides of his neck and held his shoulders. She moved her hands down his chest, but he gripped her wrists and he whispered, "Alice, we shouldn't." He looked at her, his eyes betraying his emotions.

"Walt… I want this." She whispered, her heart racing from the excitement.

"Not a good man." He whispered in return. "Not good enough to satisfy your needs." He looked into those brown eyes, so full of hurt. "You're hurt now. If I do what you want, it will only disappoint and hurt you more."

Alice moved back and lowered her head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok." Walter said, cracking a tiny smile, but it vanished. "Liked it." He loved touching her hair. Ever so gently, he pulled her hair up to her shoulders and smoothed it over, allowing it to splay delicately over her shoulders. The long hair framing her long face. It was a beautiful sight to behold. She was a vision of true beauty. The woman with no make up and who wore simple jeans and t-shirts to hide that figure. Her true face.

Walter tentatively ran his hands down her shoulders and gently touched her sides of her waist and he pulled her close. Very gently, he kissed her lower lip and began moving his lips along her jaw line and down the side of her neck.

Alice arched her head to the side and closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping her throat as he continued his kisses, his hands sliding up her shirt and touching the skin. She whimpered at his cold touch and she let out a tiny laugh when he touched her sides. He tickled her.

The two stood slowly and went to the main room and Walter gave a very shy, scared and confused look at Alice, who looked just as scared and shy.

She sat on the mattress first and began removing her tennis shoes and socks. She moved over on the mattress and made room for Walter, who sat on the edge, removing his own shoes and socks and gently laid beside her.

They stared at each other for sometime and exchanged tiny smiles and caresses. Walter gently lifted Alice's shirt and slowly ran a finger up her curvy side, watching goose pimples rise up on her coppery skin.

Alice was stroking his stubbly cheek and running her thumb over his lips and gasped when he got brave and nipped at her thumb.

This continued for a while and Alice was falling asleep in Walter's arms, pressing her face into his chest and enjoying the sound of his heartbeat and his steady breathing. He had also fallen asleep.

-----

Alice found herself covered with a warm quilt and a pillow under her head when she woke up from her small nap. Walter wasn't there and it was late, around midnight, so she thought. She scrambled up out of the bed and felt her body, her clothing still on. She took a deep sigh of relief and got up and stumbled around and flicked on a small light. This had to have been his apartment.

She walked to the kitchen and saw the pile of dishes in the sink and the piles of papers, 'The End is Nigh' signs, and stacks of old _New Frontiersmen _newspapers in the corner. She sat on a chair and stared at the messy apartment and smiled a bit, thinking of how Walter possibly spent his days, catnapping or scurrying about, getting ready for a day out in the big city.

Her musings came to a halt and she saw Walter walking into the apartment with something large and a bag. She went over to help and he nearly dropped the bag. "Sorry, startled me. Take this bag, please?" He held up the bag and thanked her as she hurried, grabbing it and taking it to the table. "Smells good, but what's under the small tarp?"

Walter gave a tiny grin and removed the tarp. Alice's missing drum had returned to her.

Alice gasped and hurried over, touching the ancient looking instrument. "Walter, oh…" she stood and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Welcome…" He looked down, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She noticed the rip and she touched it. "What happened?"

Walter took a breath and explained. "Jack's goons using the drums to hide drugs. Found out that one of the community center members put drugs in there and someone broke in, making it look like a robbery. Stupid criminals."

"So… they've been using drums and other things, like pottery, to transport some of their goods?" Alice looked pale.

"Yes." Walter stated, sitting at the table.

"We need to tell the police." Alice approached the chair where Walter sat and she touched his shoulder.

"Took care of them. Won't bother you no more." Walter pulled the food out of the bag and he put it down. "Let's have dinner."

Alice sat and she took the offered food container before her and she began prodding the food silently with a fork and she dropped her utensil. "Walter, did you kill them?"

Walter ate quietly, but looked up and he gave a small nod. "Not going to sit around and watch that 'man'…" He said the words like they were poison. "Hurt people I care about."

Alice looked at her food and she pushed it away and she stood. Walter looked at her, not understanding why she was so upset. "Killed your parents."

"I know." Alice said, feeling sick again. "but his father."

Walter wasn't fazed by this and didn't understand why anyone would care about a man who obviously had no compassion for a woman he claimed he cared for, but had a hand in her parents' demise. He stood and went over, touching her arm. "Alice. Needed to be done."

Alice turned and stared at him. "He was still my friend's son."

Walter winced at her last words, but he spoke up. "Jack didn't care about your feelings!" He snapped. "I care! Doesn't mean anything to you?" He snapped.

"Of course it does, but you don't go killing someone!" She snapped, waving her hand.

"Eye for an eye." Walter stated calmly.

"That's bull." Alice shook her head and turned to walk away, but was yanked back by Walter and he held her in place.

"No, you're full of bull!" Walter snapped. "Man tried to hurt you. Doesn't care… I care!" He was trembling.

Alice stayed still, listening to him and she lowered her gaze. "Walter, I…" She gasped when he pulled her close and began kissing her and holding her close.

She returned the heavy kiss and clutched his face and pulled him forward. The kiss ended, leaving the two breathless. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and she whispered 'thank you' in his ear.

Walter held her tightly back and he smiled, thankful she was there with him this time. It was a wonderful feeling to feel loved, even if it only was for a little while.

For the first time, Walter felt loved.


	21. Hold Me For Awhile

'_Don't be afraid to cry. It will free your mind of sorrowful thoughts.'_

~Hopi Proverb

------

Several hours passed and Alice was awaken by Walter, who was urging her to follow him. She rubbed at her eyes and got up, slipping her shoes back on and followed him outside into the bitter autumn air. The sun wasn't even up but the sky was turning deep, rich colors, indicating sunrise.

"Need to go home… Between you and me." Walter said, nodding slightly to his apartment door, hoping she'd keep his home a secret.

"Yes." She nodded and took his hand, gently kissing it. "Ni hi n ay… you and I." She smiled a bit.

Walter gave a phantom of a smile and nodded. "Ni hi n ay. Like that." He took his hand back and he let out a soft sigh. "If police ask questions, be honest."

Alice was fearful of the possible things that could result in her involvement with Rorschach, but hoped there was a lack of evidence. She had been very discreet, even Jack knew nothing about her association with the masked vigilante.

Walter walked Alice just to the opening of the alleyway, that led to the street and he nodded. "Be fine on your own?"

"Yes, I got…" She looked around and realized she had left her purse at the hospital. "Oh no… I hope Carol has my purse." She fretted, but was surprised when Walter held up the small bag. "How did you…?"

"Have my ways." He shrugged in a flippant manner and grinned. "Go home."

Alice wanted to kiss him again, but he put a hand on her chin and he shook his head. "Can't, Alice. People might see."

She nodded and spoke up. "Once things cool down, I hope to see you again." She shouldered her purse and stepped out onto the sidewalk and managed to hail a cab to take her the rest of the way home.

Walter watched as the cab left and he was alone, standing amongst the shadows with the rats and garbage. He took this moment to reflect on what he had done while she was asleep.

Rorschach had managed to tie up every man and forced one of the men to call Giovanni and make him come down to the shop.

As Rorschach hid, Giovanni and his goons stepped into the dark shop, not really understanding what was going on until they were struck down from behind.

First, the goons were killed by the snapping of their necks and he got Giovanni and tied him to a chair using an old telephone cord. He shot him with his own gun and proceeded to execute the men at point blank range. But he stopped at Jack, wanting to savor this moment and wanted him to see his 'disguise', to show him the man who told Alice everything.

The look on Jack's face was 'stunned' when he recognized the red-haired hobo from the night of the pow wow. He didn't beg or plead like the others, which caused Rorschach to feel something inside, but he shoved that feeling aside and wasn't going to be soft. He wanted to make him suffer the most. The man had hurt the one woman he had grown to care for. There would be no mercy for this man.

Walter was jogged from his thoughts when he heard sirens screeching by and the sound of the city beginning to wake up with the sun. He shivered a bit and hurried back inside the apartment to catch up on some sleep before going about his daily activities.

------

Several days passed and Alice had not heard a single word from Arnold, Carol or the police. She was almost afraid to step out of her apartment, fearing she'd be sent to jail for murder.

She had called off work, explaining to her boss that she had had far too much excitement and needed to stay with her friend, and that's when she got the call.

Arnold's extended family called, telling her the gory details about Jack's end. Alice sat and listened to the crying woman on the other end and she even began crying herself. In some weird way, she did care for Jack, an old friend she grew up with. She knew this wouldn't be an easy funeral to attend.

Arnold was released from the hospital and had remained quiet while they buried Jack in the ground. It didn't rain, but the tears coming from Arnold's family were enough to cause a flood.

Alice cried, but remained strong for Arnold, holding his hand throughout the entire service and walked him back to the car, from there heading to a home where the reception was being held.

When the reception began to die down, Alice walked with Arnold and sat him down, holding his hands. "Arnold… did you know Jack was into selling drugs?"

The older man looked up, but wasn't surprised. "Yes." He said. "Knew it'd get him someday." He shook his head and wiped at his nose. "I… I plan on moving back out west, to Oklahoma."

"Arnold…" Alice began, but silenced when the older man touched her arm.

"You are like a daughter to me. Take care." He stood and, with assistance from a woman Alice assumed to be his relative, and left the reception. That was the last she remembered seeing Arnold RedBow.

Eventually, the police ruled the deaths of the drug dealers as a deal gone wrong and the case was put into a cold case file. Alice wasn't even questioned once, which eased her mind and she went back to work and began her life again, but she hadn't seen Rorschach in nearly a month.

As the month of November approached, Carol had insisted that Alice throw a tiny get together at the house, but Alice didn't feel like celebrating the Thanksgiving season.

Carol insisted that it would only be herself and several of the other nurses at the hospital, who didn't have family to be with on the holiday.

Throughout the day, the small apartment was decorated by Carol, while Alice worked on the turkey and cranberry sauce.

"This'll be like the first Thanksgiving!" Carol said, setting the table with some nice linens and plates.

"Because you have an injun with you?" Alice laughed a little, the first time she really laughed in a long while.

"Sort of." Carol grinned back and she nodded. "It's good to see you smile again, Alice."

Alice ducked her head and went back to basting the turkey.

"Ok, who you thinking about?" Carol finished and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a casserole dish.

"A friend." Alice said, absently over basting the turkey. Carol had to touch her hand to stop or the juices would run all over the countertop.

"Come on, girl. What's his name?" Carol pushed. She could read Alice's face like an open book.

Alice looked at her friend and she shook her head. "I wish I could tell you, my friend. But I can't, I made a vow that I wouldn't break this person's trust. He's someone I care about. We started out as friends, but I feel…"

"Oh no." Carol shook her head. "You fell, didn't you?"

"Hard." Alice bit down on her lower lip. "I know he feels the same, but it's something that will never work out."

"How do you know that?" Carol inquired, but Alice shook her head.

"Trust me, it won't work." She picked up the turkey pan and shoved the large bird back into the oven. "I wanted to invite him tonight, but I couldn't find him. It… it's probably for the best."

Carol touched Alice's back and gently rubbed. "Don't worry. If not in this lifetime, maybe in another."

Alice smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Carol."

"Now, about this green bean casserole…" Carol picked up a can of cream of mushroom soup and turned it around to look for the recipe.

Alice laughed a little, pointing out the recipe to her friend and watched over Carol's shoulder, making sure the woman didn't scorch her good pans. Carol was a sweet, kind, loving person, but her cooking skills weren't the best.

------

After dinner and the dessert of coffee and pumpkin pie, Alice began the tedious clean up and began wrapping up the leftovers.

Before she opened her fridge, she heard a soft knocking. Alice shuffled to her door and peered out, but saw no one and she opened it a crack. "Who is it?"

"Walter." Came the gruff response.

Alice quickly undid the locks and welcomed him in, shutting the door and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Hey!"

Walter didn't hug back and he grunted and pulled away slightly. "Saw you had a party."

"Just a get together with some friends from work." She looked at him and saw the blood on his arm. "You're hurt."

"Just a scratch. Barbed wire." He held out his arm and sighed.

"Come in, warm up in the kitchen and I'll wrap this up." She took him by the hand and guided him into the kitchen and sat him down.

She retrieved the first aid kit and knelt in front of him, wiping at the scratches with alcohol and moved her hand to grab some ointment, but froze when he touched her hand. "Alice…"

"Yes?" She looked up at him and held her breath.

"Need to tell you… what happened with Jack." Walter looked at her.

She felt her stomach tie in twists and knots. She really didn't want to hear, she was afraid to hear, but swallowed and nodded. "Alright."

Walter told her how Jack kept his calm about him, not begging or pleading for his life like the others did. He instead asked for forgiveness, telling Rorschach that he knew his death was emanate due to his choices in his life.

Rorschach listened, but felt the man was stalling for time. But then, Jack begged to be shot, closing his eyes and shivering, waiting for death to claim him. Rorschach raised the gun to the man's forehead and shot him between the eyes and he watched as the man slump over and twitched.

When Walter finished the story, Alice was crying. She tried to wipe away at the tears, but he took her hand. "I'm sorry."

Alice shook her head. "Not mad."

"You're hurt." Walter, held her hand tighter. "Think it's best I don't come back."

Alice said nothing, but wrapped her fingers around his hand. "No, I want you to visit me. Even if it is just once in a long while."

"We're too close, Alice." Walter pushed. "Don't need this friendship to go further." He swallowed and averted his gaze to another part of the apartment. "Not good with relationships."

"I understand." She pulled her hand away and went back to cleaning his arm and wrapped it up. She wiped at her nose, tears sliding down the long, slim bridge of her nose. "Here, let me get you some dinner." She stood and went to the kitchen and began making a plate.

Walter sat in his seat, watching her and saw that her heart was breaking again. He wanted to be with her, more than anything, but he knew it was impossible for them. He wouldn't compromise his lifestyle for her, nor would she. After all that had happened, he felt this was the right choice to make.

She put the plate down in front of him and she nodded. "Here, it's still warm." She sat across from him and she folded her arms on the table. "Go ahead."

Walter picked up the fork and stared at the food, but he looked up and stared at Alice for a long while. "You are… so beautiful." He choked out, struggling with each word.

Alice flushed and was surprised at his words. "I don't know what to say, but… thank you." She smiled faintly.

Walter dropped his fork and he went over. He fell to his knees before her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Forgive me."

Alice sat still as he hugged her tightly. Soon her hands began touching his hair and then his stubbly cheek. "Nothing to forgive…" She felt her heart melting and heard a soft sob escape his throat.

It was then she saw the city's most feared vigilante crying in front of her.


End file.
